Todo es muy dificil para los dos
by Di Black
Summary: DracoHermione Todos piensan que Hermione ha sido asesinada por Draco Malfoy, pero luego de once años la vuelven a ver, con un hijo... perdon por la tardanza... terminado! que pasa con pansy?
1. ¿Esta viva?

**Todo es muy difícil para los dos**

**Cap. 1 ¿Está viva?**

Era 1 de septiembre, en la estación de King Cross, Hermione iba a despedir a su hijo, mismo que acababa de cumplir 11 años, un niño muy listo para su corta edad, había heredado los rasgos de su madre, los intelecuales, sus ojos eran grises, su pelo era castaño, pero muy liso y lo tenía en forma de hongo.

-Madre, estoy muy nervioso, asi estabas tu cuando ingresaste a Hogwarts? – preguntó el niño a medida que se acercaban a la estación 9 ¾

-Si Robert, estaba muy nerviosa, la pequeña diferencia es que yo no tenía ni idea de que era bruja-dijo Hermione- en cambio tu, si lo sabes

Hasta ese momento Hermione había regresado con su hijo a Inglaterra, ya que Robert quería estar en Hogwarts y no en Beauxbatons, y tambien quería conocer a su padre, aunque hasta el momento no lo había logrado

Entraron al andén 9 ¾ y para su sorpresa, ahí estaban sus amigos de alma, a los que no veía hace tanto tiempo. La primera que se dio cuenta de la prescencia de la castaña, fue Ginny Weasley, que se quedó sorpendida mientras la veía y le decía algo a sus amigos, que voltearon y la vieron, mientras Robert estaba preguntandole a su madre algo

-Madre, tu me dijiste que de regalo de cumpleaños iba a conocer a mi padre, donde esta?

Hermione estaba sorprendida, por supuesto que lo había prometido, pero no podía decirle quien era por las circunstancias en la que se encontraba el padre de éste, Draco Malfoy.

Flash-back

-Hermione, esto no puede ser, mi padre nos ha descubierto…

-Draco, tenemos que huir

-No, no podemos, el nos encontraría aunque estuvieramos debajo de la tierra…

Draco Malfoy, y Hermione Granger, eran novios desde hace un año, a pesar de que ella fuera aurora y el fuera mortífago, ambos tenían 19 años y se habían enamorado, no sabían como ni cuando, pero el que Draco fuera mortífago no era el problema…

-Hermione, el problema no es mi padre, yo te defendería de el con mi vida

-Entonces cual es?

-Voldemort me ordenó asesinarte, y yo no lo podré hacer, y si llevo tu cuerpo con el, entonces me matará y no podremos ser nunca felicies

Hermione quedó helada ante las ordenes que tenía draco, no podía creerlo, en ese momento, tenía la mano agarrada con la de draco y ésta ultima la acercó desesperadamente a su vientre, apretandola con fuerza, pero tenía que haber una solución, cierto? Tenía que encontrar una, y la unica solución aparte de morir era…

-Draco, yo te puedo dar una solución-dijo mientras lo besaba, y draco solo tenía una mirada triste.

-No, hermione, no pienso arriesgarte ahora, y mucho mas ahora que me vas a convertir en padre

-Como supiste que estoy embarazada? Apenas yo te lo iba a decir

-Hermione, tu no puedes engañarme, cuando te dije lo que me mandaron hacer, apretaste fuerte mi mano contra tu vientre, ademas de que se te ve una mirada mas tierna que de costumbre

-Draco… yo no se que decir…

-La unica solución es que te hagas la muerta, pero voldemort no cree mucho en mi, y te mandaria una maldición imperdonable, a ti y entonces te dejaría muerta –Draco agachó la cabeza y su mirada lucía mas triste que antes

-No, Draco, hay otra solución, podemos darle la poción multijugos a alguien que ya esté muerto

-Hermione, como piensas que ese alguien se vaya a tragar esa cosa si ya esta muerto?

-Draco, la poción multijugos la podríamos introducir por via intravenosa

-por que via? Que es eso?

-Dejamelo a mi…

Después de varios días Hermione salió de su escondite, ya que sus amigos se habían enterado por otro lado de las intenciones del lord y la tenían escondida, pero hermione estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que le había prometido a Draco y salió con la pocion ya hecha, se encontró con un muggle ya muerto y rapidamente le mandó una lechuza a Draco, que acudió al lugar en cuanto pudo

-Draco, solo espero que esto funcione

-Hermy, solo que tendrá un pequeño inconveniente, no puedes estar aquí, porque si el lord te descubre, los tres vamos a estar bien muertos

Hermione solo introdujo la poción como su fuera un suero muggle, e inmediatamente la muchacha que estaba muerta cambió la aparencia por la de hermione.

-Draco, antes de que de vayas, te diré que yo solo me voy a ir, sin decirle nada a nadie, y cuando tenga noticias de que el lord haya desaparecido volveré contigo

-Te voy a extrañar, te amo.

-Yo también-se dieron un beso- ahora vete, antes que el efecto de la poción acabe. Y no te olvides de mi nunca.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, cogio el cuerpo inerte y se lo llevo. Hermione estaba llorando, pero tenía que irse, así que al llegar a su casa cogió mucha ropa, si tenpia que fingir que estaba muerta, tenía que dejar algo, y se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco salió de donde estaba con hermione, llevando a la hermione falsa en brazos, fue en ese momento en que los aurores lo vieron, y Ron se dejó caer destrozado, viendo como el gran Draco Malfoy, se había salido con la suya y había matado a Hermione.

-Maldito!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas – Maldito seas Draco Malfoy!

Sus amigos solo lo reconfortaban y veían alejarse a Malfoy con el cuerpo. Los mortífagos, al ver como draco cargaba a la chica, que se veía sin vida, solo dieron la orden y se fueron.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco llegó 15 minutos mas tarde a la guarida de los mortífagos, solo pensando en Hermione y en su hijo, estarían bien? Ya se hubieran ido?

-Hijo, te felicito por tu excelente trabajo –dijo lucius cuando vio que las ordenes de voldemort habían sido cumplidas.

-Gracias padre, fue mas facil de lo que me imaginaba- dijo draco, haciendo un gran trabajo al mentir, ya que se veía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-El lord te está esperando, hijo

-Si, enseguida voy- y diciendo esto, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que no era la verdadera Hermione Granger a quien cargaba…

-------------------------------

Fin Capitulo 1

Hola!

Pues esto se me ocurrió en un rato de aburrimiento… si les gusta por favor, un Review, opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas, todo lo que se les ocurra…

Bueno, este capitulo es un poco las sorpresas que se llevaron los amigos de herm, pero mas que todo, sería como porque esta viva herm, si todos la creyeron muerta… bueno, me voy, nos vemos a la siguiente y dejen un review porfa! Si no, no le sigo... .-


	2. ¿como que eres madre?

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 2 ¿Cómo que eres madre?**

Draco entró con el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha, el lugar era muy lúgubre, las paredes, tenían un color verde oscuro, con una silla digna de un rey, ahí sentado, estaba el lord, con sus mas fieles vasallos a los lados, todo el lugar estaba lleno de mortífagos, y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, por las grandes ventanas entraban unos pocos rayos de la gran luna nueva, que había en el cielo y que en estos momentos era la mas brillante del año, todos veían pasar a Draco a medida que se acercaba con el lord… Voldemort que lo vio entrar esperaba paciente en su lugar, quería felicitarlo por el gran trabajo que había hecho, aunque no confiaba mucho en él, era bueno tenerlo de su lado, porque sin duda era poderoso, como Lucius, pero sin duda, no le llegaba ni a los talones…

-Mi señor, aquí estoy, como me lo ordenó, le traigo el cuerpo de Hermione Granger- dijo mientras ponía a la muchacha en el piso, esperando que no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Muy bien, draco, es lo menos que esperaba de ti…-Comenzó a decir Voldemort, y como tenía muchas ganas de platicar a solas con el rubio, continuo hablando no sin antes hacer un silencio- Quiero que todos se larguen de aquí, tengo asuntos que arreglar con el señor Draco Malfoy.

Todos se movieron rápidamente a la salida, todos excepto Colagusano, que seguía en su lugar, inmediatamente a la derecha de Voldemort, ya que era su mano derecha ya que se consideraba el mas fiel al señor, aunque no fuera cierto…

-Colagusano, dije TODOS-recalcó para que se marchara.

-Mi Lord, yo soy su mano derecha, ¿que no puedo…?

-TODOS! –le gritó y colagusano se fue a regañadientes.

Estaban los dos solos, y claramente, voldemort no quería que nada los interrumpiera o escuchara, ya que desde donde se encontraba puso un hechizo a la puerta y un hechizo que hacía que toda persona que se encontrara fuera de la sala, no escuchara nada…

-como te iba diciendo, draco, veo que mataste a tu amada como te lo ordené

-Como?-preguntó draco, que alzó la cabeza ya que hasta ese momento la tenía agachada debido a la reverencia que había hecho cuando llegó…

-Draco, Draco, Draco… crees que no me había dado cuenta de que te enamoraste de esa sangre sucia? Arruinando todos mis planes.

-No le entiendo, señor…- Draco esperaba que todo terminara pronto, si voldemort se daba cuenta… estaba perdido- arruinando sus planes?

-Draco, ella iba a ser mi rehén, mis planes eran muy contundentes y admito que es una bella mujer-dijo viendola- a lo mejor y hasta me casaba con ella…- al ver la cara de draco prosiguió- eso no lo haría por nada del mundo, pero sería una buena idea, no?

-Señor, si me permite decir…

-Callate, ahora estoy mas tranquilo de que la hayas matado y que su amorcito cursi no pueda ser

-Señor, como sabía usted que yo y ella…

-Me imaginaba que lo preguntarías- interrumpió- tu crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido, como para no mandarte seguir, luego de que no asistías a algunas, mejor dicho a casi todas las reuniones, diciendo que te sentías enfermo y que necesitabas descanso? Porque Draco, si en verdad te hubieras sentido enfermo, permíteme decirte, que faltar a todas las reuniones que hemos tenido, no es muy recomendable decir que estabas enfermo, luego de que tu padre, esté hablando de lo bien que estás, con una buena salud.

-Perdóneme…

-Es mas que evidente, y ahora he confirmado que tu lealtad hacia tu lord es mas importante que todo lo demás y créeme que eso es lo mínimo que me esperaba de un Malfoy

-Señor, permítame preguntarle… porque… que iba a ser con ella?

-Verás, descubrí como vencer a Harry Potter, y para eso necesitaba tenerla de reen, tu crees que me harían daño, teniéndola como rehén? No… pero además de eso, tendría ahora el poder del mundo muggle y Mágico… no crees que sería grandioso tener tanto poder?

-Mi señor, como es posible, que con tener a Granger controlada, usted iba a ser el dueño del mundo muggle?

-Porque gracias a mis poderes, Draco, pude averiguar, que la familia de la señorita era de una familia muy adinerada y poderosa en el reino unido, aunque sus padres solo sean unos simples médicos, investigando, me encontré con el árbol genealógico de Granger, y a como van las cosas, Hermione era de las personas mas alejadas, familiarmente de la realeza, y en un momento, si mataba a los demás familiares, solo Granger sería la reina de Inglaterra, y ahí empezaría mi poder extendido hacia el mundo muggle

Era tarde, y la poción multijigos ya debería de tener mas o menos unos 45 minutos surtiendo efecto en la desconocida, draco debía darse prisa y llevársela para que no se diera cuenta de nada…

-Entonces, mi lord, usted sabe que yo amo a Granger, en ese caso, solo déjeme enterrarla yo mismo, despedirme de ella

-Claro, draco, te lo mereces por seguir mis ordenes, pero no estoy seguro de que esté muerta, puede ser que la muchacha este escuchando todo, y solo se haga la muerta para que luego de esto vivan felices

-Entonces, mi lord, si no me cree que está muerta, puede lanzarle usted mismo un hechizo para matarla…

-Claro, draco, es lo que voy a hacer- y diciendo esto, lanzó la maldición imperdonable sobre la chica que siguió inerte y asegurando que estaba muerta, Voldemort dejo que se la llevara

Draco enterró a la desconocida, con algunos mortífagos viendo como Hermione Granger era tragada por la tierra… y justo a tiempo, porque en cuanto la tapó, la chica se convirtió en la que era antes de que fuera convertida en la Granger falsa.

-"Hermione, donde estas? Estarás a salvo? Espero y nos reunamos juntos los tres algún día"-pensaba draco viendo a la luna, que en otro lugar, era vista por la misma Hermione Granger, desde Venecia, Italia.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Hermione estaba en un gran aprieto, no sabía que contestarle a su Robert, hacía once largos años que no sabía nada de draco, desde el día en que se había marchado, dejando con él a una mujer desconocida

-Madre que pasa? Por qué no me contestas? Yo quiero ver a mi padre ahora, me lo prometiste... –dijo el niño con unos ojos suplicantes – quiero verlo antes de ir al colegio…

-Robert, yo te prometo que veras a tu padre, pero…-hermione hizo un pequeño silencio, como decirle a su hijo que no sabía nada del padre?

-Pero que madre?

-HERMIONE!- Dijo una voz sorprendida detrás de ella, era la voz de Ginny, que se había acercado para verificar que su amiga no estaba muerta.

Lentamente hermione volteó y vio a Ginny, junto con Harry y Ron ahí parados, mas sorprendidos que lo que hubiera imaginado, eran su salvación, pero… ¿qué les diria a sus amigos? Ginny no pudo aguantar la emoción, y corrió a abrazarla, para verificar que era la Hermione verdadera, eran las 10 de la mañana y no había tanta gente.

-Herm, no sabes lo que ha pasado todos estos años- ginny estaba llorando y la abrazaba fuertemente- todos… todos pensábamos que… que tu… oh! Hermione…

Ron estaba pálido, parecía que había visto a un fantasma, al fantasma del amor de su vida, Harry estaba sin habla, quieto, viendo si no era una ilusión lo que estaba abrazando ginny. Hermione, no sabía que hacer, solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo a su amiga. Robert no entendía nada, su madre nunca hablaba de lo que había sucedido en Inglaterra y se sentía raro estando parado frente a los demás.

Ron fue el segundo que corrió y Harry detrás de él, abrazando a hermione y sin poder creérselo.

-Hermione, tu estas viva! Viva, igual que nosotros!-Dijo Ron

-Te extrañábamos mucho… fue difícil poder digerir que estabas muerta –terminó Harry

-No sabes lo mucho que sufrió Ron, Herm- le dijo ginny

-Chicos, yo... tengo que decirles todo lo que paso

-Si, y ahora mismo nos lo vas a contar- y sin mas se la llevaron dejando a Robert solo

Hermione se quitó a los tres de encima, luego de que la hicieron recorrer a fuerzas unos 50 metros, y regresó al lado de Robert, todos la vieron decirle algo al niño, y se acercaron.

-Entonces ninguno de ellos dos es?-Preguntó robert, y hermione negó con la cabeza evidentemente Robert le había preguntado si alguno de los chicos era su padre.

-Pronto lo conocerás, cariño, pero primero tienes que tomar el tren porque tienes que estudiar y hacer que tu madre se sienta mas orgullosa de lo que ya esta-dijo hermione, mientras los demás no sabían ni que decir.

-Si, madre, pero prométeme que en las vacaciones de navidad, voy a conocerlo

-Te lo prometo, moveré cielo, mar y tierra para traértelo y pasar una navidad como las que tanto soñabas cuando tenías 8 años.

-Si, madre, te quiero mucho-abrazó a hermione

-Yo también- le dio un beso maternal en la frente- sube, y nos vemos en las vacaciones

Y dicho eso, Robert se alejó y subió al tren.

-Madre? Hermione, eres madre?-Preguntó una sorprendida Ginny- desde cuando?

-Eso… es algo que yo les tengo que contar, pero que me jurarán que no se van a enojar conmigo…

-Como enojarnos herm? Si todos estos años pensábamos que…-dijo harry

-pero lo mejor de todo es que estas aquí – comenzó Ron, se acercó queriéndole dar un beso en la boca, pero que hermione rechazó

-Ron… tu lo primero que debes saber es que yo amo a otro hombre, al padre de mi hijo…-

-y se puede saber quien es ese? –preguntó Ron, parecía molesto por lo que paso

-Si… es Draco Malfoy

-DRACO MALFOY!-dijieron los tres al mismo tiempo, si que se habían sorprendido

Hola! De nuevo aquí estoy con otro capítulo creo que me quedó un poco desepcionante este capitulo a como lo tenía planeado, pero seamos sinceros, lo que pensaba hacer primero era muy horrible, así que reescribí parte del capitulo solo espero que éste tambien les guste como les gustó el primero y grax a todos! No saben lo feliz que me siento al saber que el primer capitulo tuvo 7 reviews! Ademas siendo mi primer fic… creo que todo esto es muy emocionante, porque crean, yo he leido unos que son buenos, pero por la falta de apoyo, no los continúan y es una pena… por eso mil grax a todos )

Perdonenme por no seguir pronto el fic, creanme que yo lo quería subir a media semana, pero la escuela no me dejó… asi que decidí posponerlo hasta que llegara el fin de semana… espero que les guste este capitulo y ya estoy escribiendo el 3, asi que espero que en una semana tenerlo listo

He de aclarar que este fic va a tener como un máximo de 10 capítulos, a menos que a esta loca cabeza se le vayan ocurriendo otras cosas, aparte de las que ya tiene en mente…

De nuevo grax a todos los que leen, y dejan reviews, y a los que no… también… pero recuerden… reviews es igual a Capítulos… muchos igual a pronto ( o eso pretendo)… que es lo que me da ánimos para continuar

Un beso y que se la pasen bien en su vida )

Bye.

Xochil Malfoy


	3. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Slytherin

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap 3 Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Slytherin**

-como que es draco malfoy el padre de tu hijo!-le reclamo el pelirrojo y vaya que estaba enfadado.

-y que quieres? Tu no sabes nada ron, tu sabes que en el corazon no se manda y si yo decidí tener un hijo con el no es tu problema, es el mio y el de Draco

-Hasta lo llamas Draco?-vaya que estaba enojado…

-bueno, es que no es nuestro problema, pero el de Pansy si-dijo Harry

-como que el de pansy?-hubo un silencio, que no respondio la pregunta de Hermione- Expliquenme, como que el problema de pansy

Los demas se miraron, no sabían como decirle, ademas de todo la noticia no la iba a tomar muy bien por estar enamorada de Malfoy, ellos lo sabían, como darle la noticia?

Eran las 10:30 y el andén se comenzaba a llenar con brujas y magos con sus hijos para despedirse

-Herm, creo que no es el momento adecuado para decirtelo-dijo ginny

-como que no?- herm no se sentía bien, tenía la corazonada de que era algo muy grave- porque no pueden decirmelo?

-Herm, te lo diremos, pero primero nos vamos a otro lugar-Ron no estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que armara un escandalo por la noticia

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos para navidad, ya me voy

-Porque Harry?-Hermione se puso muy nerviosa cuando le dijieron algo sobre pansy, además no se imaginaba a donde iría Harry

-bueno, soy el profesor de defensa en Hogwarts y me tengo que ir… nos vemos…- y dandole un beso a ginny y un abrazo a Ron, se fue, no sin antes murmurarles: "solo traten de tranquilizarla cuando le den la noticia"

Ginny y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y Harry se despidio de Hermione, luego, se fue. Ginny y Ron se llevaron de la estación a Hermione y se la llevaron para la casa de Ginny, pero cuando ésta abrió la puerta solo se escuchó un grito

-JAMES POTTER! QUE HAS HECHO! SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES! Sabía que no podia dejarte de niñeros a Fred y a George!-ginny suspiro al ver de nuevo su casa desordenada

Un pequeño niño de unos 9 o 10 años, pelirrojo y con ojos verdes enmarcados con unos lentes y un poco pecoso salio detrás de un sillon que se encontraba tirado a la derecha, se veía muy apenado, seguramente le había prometido a su madre que no lo volveria a hacer.

-Lo siento

-Ginny, James es solo un niño, y creo que es igual de travieso que sus tios, es de familia, no lo regañes

-y en donde estan tus tios?-preguntó ginny un poco mas tranquila

El niño solo apunto con su dedo al otro sillon que estaba enfrente de donde había salido, atrás Fred y Geroge solo le suplicaban que no dijiera nada, pero el niño no queria ser el unico castigado y los delato, salieron a gatas y cuando se levantaron solo vieron a una Ginny furiosa

-Ustedes dos! Como se atreven a que mi pequeño James desobedezca mis ordenes

-Lo siento…-comenzó Fred

-Nosotros no queríamos…

-pero james empezó a jugar con…

-Hermione?- terminó extrañado George

-como que con hermione, george? Ella esta…

-ahí enfrente

-y quien es ella?-preguntó james que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su mama y su tio iban acompañados por la muchacha

Les empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido hace 11 años, después que llevaron al pequeño james a su cuarto…

-----------

Draco Malfoy se veía mucho más pálido, y acabado de lo que era hace once años… aun no sabía porqué tuvieron que pasar las cosas así, no lo sabía, y se reprochaba por haber obedecido a su padre hace 10 años, cuando se lo juró en su lecho de muerte…

-Malfoy, tienes visitas

Había llegado Remus Lupin a sacarlo de la jaula solo para llevarlo a ver a las visitas que cada semana iban a verlo.

Narcissa y Pansy estaban ahí, como todos las semanas, para verlo para animarlo y decirle que pronto lo sacarían de ahí…

-Draco, mi amor-dijo pansy cuando lo vio y se sento en la silla que estaba justo enfrente de ella – he esperado verte toda la semana

-hijo, que tienes, hoy no te ves muy bien

Bien? Cuando demonios se había visto alegre, con felicidad desde que hermione se había ido? No nunca… y eso era algo que lo sabía muy bien… solo estraía alegre cuando la volviera a ver… todos esos años se imaginaba como estarían hermione y el niño… o había sido niña? No… el estaba seguro de que era un hombre… se lo imaginaba como el a la edad de once años, con los ojos grises, pelo platinado e igual de palido que el… pero y si tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre? Y su pelo igual de rebelde? Sería alto o bajo? Alto, era lo mas seguro… pero y si era de estatura media o…

-Draco-dijo pansy molesta- tengo hablandote mas de 5 minutos y no me contestas nada

-Madre, podrías dejarme solo con pansy?

-Claro, hijo… Querida, yo estaré afuera esperando

Narcissa salió y los dejó solos en la habitación presintiendo que una nueva discusión comenzaría pero… por que Draco no era un poco mas maduro y aceptaba que Hermione estaba muerta? Adentro reinaba el silencio. Pansy veía que Draco estaba mas enojado que de costumbre… algo le pasaba, de eso estaba segura.

-Draco, en que piensas?-decidió preguntar

-En como será mi hijo

Palabras clave… de nuevo empezaría la discusión por ese tema… pansy no podía darle un hijo a draco y él lo sabía muy bien...

-Para que quieres saberlo? Tu nunca me tocaste, ademas sabes que yo no puedo…- a pansy le dolia no poder darle un hijo- no puedo… dartelo…

-ya lo se, pansy, pero que quieres? Que te toque aun sabiendo que no pasara nada? Tu no sabes lo que yo deseo ser padre, desde hace…-Draco se quedó pensando, luego termino por decir- desde hace tiempo

-Y tu crees que yo no lo desearía? Tu sabes que mi mayor deseo es poderte dar un hijo, pero ni con la magia oscura puedo hacerlo

-yo no hablaba de ti… pansy, tu sabes que yo no te quiero

-como? Entonces a quien…?

-Y para que quieres saberlo! Para matarla? Para que desquites tu coraje?

-Draco, no sabes el coraje que me da al saber que amas a…

-Déjame terminar… tu sabes que me case contigo porque mi padre me lo pidió cuando estaba muriendo

-Ya lo se! Pero el saber que soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy me hace una mujer inmensamente feliz

-Que no entiendes que yo ya no quiero que seas mi esposa?

-Lo se, pero no puedes hacer nada… no puedes porque tu familia no te lo perdonaría… ademas nunca me has dicho quien hubieras querido que sea tu esposa

-porque eso solo lo guardo para mi… y pienso decircelo cuando la encuentre y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

-eres un maldito! Tu sabes que esa mujer nunca va a regresar… está muerta!- Pansy se calló de inmediato… se supone que Draco no sabía que ella lo sabía

Draco solo se calló y solo atino a decirle que se fuera… que quería pensar, y se marchó de ahí. Solo se fue a su celda… como se pudo haber enterado pansy?

Flash Back

Lucius Malfoy estaba agonizante, una enfermedad lo estaba comiendo desde hacía 6 meses atrás y no podría resistir mas, su fin estaba llegando. Narcissa y Draco estaban ahí, en ese cuarto tan fino, esperando que el momento llegara

-Draco, necesito hablar con pansy, traela por favor

Draco hizo caso, pansy se hallaba en la parte de debajo de la Mansión con toda su familia, ya que eran muy amigos de Lucius. Subieron y Lucius pidió hablar a solas con ella, Narcissa y Draco salieron y se quedaron afuera esperando que pansy les dijiera que pudieran entrar

-Pansy, yo se que amas a mi hijo, por eso te debo de decir algo muy importante

-Que es señor?

-Draco amó a una mujer y yo quiero que lo hagas mas feliz de lo que ella hubiera podido

-se lo prometo, pero digame quien es esa, y le juro que yo misma la mato

-Pansy, ella está muerta, por eso quiero que lo hagas mucho mas feliz, Draco la mató el mismo por ordenes del señor oscuro, antes de que fuera derrotado

-Hermione Granger?

-Si, ella y Draco se amaban, pero como se lo dije al señor oscuro, decidió darle la orden de matarla.

Pansy se quedó sin saber que hacer, luego de un rato de charlar sobre el tema, Draco y Narcissa entraron a la habitación.

-Draco-dijo lucius- aquí enfrente de Narcissa y Pansy, prometeme una cosa

-lo que me diga, padre

-prométeme que te vas a casar con Pansy

-Se lo prometo – Draco estimaba mucho a su padre, y nunca pensó en las consecuencias que pudiera traer consigo esa promesa

Y dicho esto, Lucius Malfoy murió, dejando a Draco Malfoy como el unico heredero y con una promesa que cumplir

Fin del flash back

-------

Era de noche, y en el Gran comedor estaban llegando todos los alumnos nuevos, Robert había conocido a unos niños de su misma edad, eran un niño y una niña, el primero se llamaba Bryan y la segunda se llamaba Clarissa, se habían hecho amigos y como no conocían a nadie, esperaban quedar en la misma casa. Después del canto del sombrero empezaron a llamar a los niños. El primero de los nuevos amigos de Robert, fue Bryan y quedó en Gryffindor. Clarissa quedó en Ravenclaw, para la tristeza de Bryan y para sorpresa de todos, cuando dijieron el nombre de Robert Granger, todo el comedor armó un alboroto, mismo que Dumblendore calmo, puesto que todos sabían que Hermione Granger había muerto hace años…

Robert estaba muy nervioso cuando se sentó y no sabía que hacer; se sentía muy nervioso. El sombrero se comenzó a acercar a su cabeza y comenzó a gritar

-Sl…

Pero inmediatamente guardó silencio, todos lo miraban esperando la respuesta, nunca el sombrero se había arrepentido al escoger un estudiante, entonces que pasaría? En ese momento Robert escuchó una voz en su cabeza

-Para Hufflepuff quedas descartado, no, esa casa no va contigo, ni con tu personalidad ni con tus pensamientos

Robert se preguntó que pasaba en aquel momento y el sombrero le respondio

-yo te leo la mente, y veo que eres valiente, e inteligente como tu madre, Hermione Granger, como olvidarla… pero eres igual a tu padre, tienes mucha ambición… podrías ir a Slytherin… creo que es tu opción mas fuerte, pero te doy a decidir, solo no te tardes mucho

Robert pensó que sería bueno estar con uno amigos, pero no sabía que hacer… si no tomaba una decisión lo mas seguro es que iría a Slytherin y su madre le había dicho que solo el podría tomar sus decisiones… ademas que había dicho que su padre había pertenecido a Slytherin, y si se iba para alla?

-Ya pasó tu tiempo, y como veo que no te decides te voy a mandar a… SLYTHERIN-gritó el sombrero y vitorearon ahí, pero todos los maestros estaban impresionados por la accion del sombrero… Harry no podía creerlo… el muchchacho sin duda debía de ser hijo de Malfoy… si lo mandaron a Slytherin y con esos ojos grises… sin duda iba a ir a visitar al rubio a azkaban, no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría pero si que iría a visitarlo.

Que tal? Aki estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, creo que cada vez esta mas ineresante, y esperense a las carnitas, esto se va a poner mas interesante de lo que esta y espero que no haya confusiones o algo parecido, y si no, envienmelas y yo veré que puedo hacer para contestarlas

Grax de nuevo por sus reviews (aunque no me enojaría si me enviaran mas P ) y nos vemos a la proxima, aunque es probable que me tarde un poco mas en subirlo porque tengo que hacer exámenes y hay que ver la película! La del caliz, asi que tengo un fin de semana muy ocupado… nos vemos a la proxima )

Bye

Xochil Malfoy

Pd. Ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto caipitulo y se llama **Cada uno se sorprende por la noticia.**


	4. Cada uno se sorprende por la noticia

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 4 Cada uno se sorprende por la noticia**

Ginny Weasley, estaba despierta desde muy temprano, ya que le escribía una carta a Harry, no quería que Hermione se enteraba de lo que le escribía, ni ella ni Ron tuvieron el valor para decirle lo que pasaba a su amiga, le dieron largas, y con la excusa de que tenía que descansar, le cambiaron de tema…

Ginny terminó de escribirle la carta a su esposo, no sabía que decirle a Hermione y estaba desesperada por que Harry le ayudara…

_Harry:_

_No pudimos decirle nada, creo que lo va a tomar mal… no quiero ni imaginarme como es que vaya a reaccionar cuando le digamos que Malfoy está en Azkaban cumpliendo condena, y lo peor es que es por un delito que ahora sabemos que no cometió… como le digo? Harry, no se que hacer, James está muy contento por ver a una nueva "tía", no sabes todas las preguntas que hizo… y que decir de Hermione… no la pudimos persuadir tan facil, hacía muchas preguntas y ya no sabíamos como responderle… esto no puede durar mas…_

_Besos,_

_Ginny_

_Pd. Hermione se está quedando a dormir aquí, ya sabes, como sus padres se fueron a otro país porque creyeron a Hermione muerta._

Ginny releyó la carta muchas veces, no estaba muy segura pero no la podía guardar con ella, Hermione se quedó con ella, porque como no tenía departamento, Ginny le ofreció quedarse en su casa… pero y ahora? Ya iba a amanecer y lo mas seguro era que Hermione estuviera ya despierta para poder seguir con la platica que Ginny y Ron trataron de quitarle de la cabeza…

Ató la carta a la pata de la vieja lechuza de Harry y la vio irse a lo lejos… justo en ese momento llegó Hermione…

-se puede saber que hacías Ginny?

-Estaba escribiéndole a Harry, creí que debía de contarle lo que hizo James ayer cuando llegamos

Hermione se quedó pensando un momento, y luego preguntó:

-que era lo que tenían que decirme ayer y que no me dijieron?

-Por que no me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?-preguntó Ginny, haciendo que no la había escuchado… era demasiado temprano para preparar el desayuno, puesto que eran las 7 de la mañana, pero no encontró otra excusa para darle

-Ginny, son las 7 de la mañana, para que preparar el desayuno ahora?

-Bueno, es que a esta hora… - no sabía que contestar- a esta hora me pongo a practicar para aprender a cocinar de la forma muggle… no sabes como son de chismosos los vecinos... nada mas estan vigilando a ver por que se escucha tanto escandalo y es que James tiene la manía de agarrar la varita y la escoba de Harry… y andar volando por ahí sin tener cuidado… ya sabes como son los niños…

Y que si Hermione lo sabía bien… recordaba como era que Robert a la edad de 5 años agarraba su varita cuando no estaba vigilándolo y la escoba para ir al trabajo, aventaba las cosas mas frágiles y pequeñas que se pudiera encontrar diciendo que era una Snitch y que cuando fuera grande iba a ser el mejor buscador de toda Italia, cosa que a hermione le apuraba un poco, porque recordaba muy bien como la bludger loca había dejado a Harry sin huesos, y que había dejado en séptimo año a Draco muy lastimado por la culpa de Dean, que le había arrojado una con muchísima fuerza una por casi atrapar la snitch… y no quería el mismo destino para su pequeño…

Hermione solo sonrió y Ginny, que le pidió clases de cocina muggle, y vaya que las necesitaba porque era un desastre en la cocina Muggle.

------

Harry recibió la carta tan solo un poco rato de que la había mandado Ginny, se apresuró a contestarle. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Malfoy y se quería apresurar… no tardó mucho y luego se marchó hacia Azkaban.

------

Draco estaba boca arriba sobre la pequeña cama que estaba en su celda… ya se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí… en esa… en esa maldita jaula… estaba pensando en el dia en que lo habían encerrado… nunca debió de haberle hecho a hermione, en hacerla pasar por muerta… hubiera estado bien escapar y regresar cuando hubieran derrotado al señor oscuro… pero… no… los hubieran matado antes de poder huir, de eso estaba seguro… mejor que hermione estuviera bien y que el estuviera encerrado ahí a que ella hubiera muerto… pero es que ya no soportaba estar ahí… en esa celda, tratado como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, porque todos creían que había matado a la mejor aurora que el ministerio hubiera tenido… tenía demasiada vigilancia a su parecer… no era ningún asesino, el solo salvó a la mujer que amaba y era tratado asi… eso no era justo…

Cantaba, una canción que una vez hermione le enseñó y le decía todo lo que sentía, era una canción muggle y a el le gustaba, en ese momento, que estaba pensando en ella, se la cantaba…

**I would die for you **

**I would die for you **

**I've been dying just to feel you by my side **

**To know that you're mine…**

Sabía que ella estaba viva, y no sabía porque, pero tenía la corazonada de le la iba a volver a ver… y muy pronto…

Draco escuchó que la celda se abrio… demonios, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando en ella, y apenas que había empezado la canción… debía terminarla después, pero quién sería? era temprano, como las 8 de la mañana y a esa hora las visitas no estaban permitidas…

-Malfoy

Al escuchar su nombre, Draco conoció esa voz, era la de potter, el maldito que lo había metido a azkaban, el y weasley fueron los culpables de que lo condenaran en ese asqueroso lugar

-a que se debe el honor, potter?-dijo sarcásticamente draco, no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar con el, y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-necesito hablar contigo a solas sobre un asunto muy importante

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, potter, ni tu nada que hablar conmigo… o es que acaso ya me vas a sacar de esta pocilga?

-no estés tan seguro, Malfoy, estoy seguro que este tema es muy importante para ti

-y de que se supone que tengo que hablar contigo?

-es sobre Hermione

Draco se quedó helado al saber que Harry quería hablar sobre ella, que diablos quería saber?

-Está bien-dijo draco levantándose de la mullida cama que estaba ahí… vaya que si esa celda estaba horrible

Salieron de la celda y entraron a un cuarto en el que nadie lo pudiera interrumpir, ya que Harry no quería que los demás supieran que Hermione había regresado de otro pais, no pensaba que fuera la ocasión para que todos se enteraran.

-de que quieres hablar potter?- preguntó draco cunado se hubo sentado en una silla que estaba ahí

-ya te lo dije, de hermione

-y que se supone que debo saber yo de ella?

-algo que quizás no te imaginas

-que quieres que sepa? Que esta viva? Eso yo lo se desde que se fue a Italia

-Estaba en Italia?

-Claro, yo le escribía cartas y ella a mi… pero a los 6 meses de que se fue ya no supe nada de ella

-Como supiste que estaba viva?

Draco, que se había sentado en la silla, con las manos en la nuca, se levanto inmediatamente y fue a donde estaba harry

-porque nunca la maté… no soy capaz de hacerle el menor daño, potter… no le levantaría la mano para ponersela encima… además…que es lo que quieres? Solo preguntar eso? Entonces me voy

-No, Malfoy… no es solo eso… es sobre tu hijo

Draco que estaba llegando a la puerta, a pedir que se lo llevaran a su celda, cambió repentinamente de idea y volteó a donde estaba Harry, que estaba de espaldas a el

-como?

-que acaso no sabes que tienes un hijo malfoy?

Draco se acerco amenazadoramente

-Como demonios sabes que yo soy el padre del hijo de Hermione

-Porque hermione ha regresado, con un hijo que tiene, para su mala suerte, los mismos ojos grises que tu, y por si fuera poco, quedó en Slytherin en hogwarts

Draco se quedó helado… hermione había regresado como se lo había prometido hace poco mas de 11 años, que era lo que haría? Si estuviera libre, podría ir a buscarla, pero no iba a ser tan facil salir de esa alcantarilla… tenía que saber mas…

-Es un niño?

-si, no lo sabías?

-Claro que no, ya te dije que a los seis meses de que se fuera me dejó de escribir

Hubo un silencio muy tenso, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Draco rompiera el silencio.

-Donde esta?

-Ya te lo dije, está en Slytherin

-el niño no, potter, donde demonios esta hermione?

-para que lo quieres saber? Piensas escaparte de azkaban?

-No lo puedo hacer, recuerda que me quitaste la varita el dia del jucio, pero… pensandolo bien, si ya sabes que hermione está viva, por que me tienes encerrado aquí?

-porque nadie lo sabe… todos siguen creyendo que está muerta

-entonces porque no les dices de una vez que está viva?

-Hermione tiene que saber unas cuantas cosas antes… además hermione acaba de llegar

-desde cuando está aquí?

-no lo se, pero por lo que se ve poco tiempo, yo acabo de hablar con ella ayer.

-no me has dicho donde esta

Hubo un silencio, harry no se lo iba a decir, de eso estaba seguro

-donde está potter!-grito draco, ese silencio, aunque había sido poco tiempo, era una eternidad para draco.

-Ella está segura… en mi casa

En ese momento entró Remus Lupin, que de casualidad estaba pasando por ahí y escuchó gritar a Draco

-que pasa aquí? Quien está en tu casa Harry?

-no pasa nada, es un asunto muy delicado… yo me tengo que ir

Y diciendo esto, salio por la puerta por la que habían entrado

-Draco estaba todavía de pie, no podía creerlo, había regresado como se lo había prometido hace años, ya no podían culparlo de nada… pero… cuando saldría de esa pocilga? Cuando? Ya quería verla, a ella, y quería sobre todo, conocer a su hijo, el hijo del amor que le tenía a hermione y que está prohibido… o… estaba prohibido? Ahora si se podrían amar como siempre lo hicieron? A los ojos de todo el mundo?

-------

Vaya que ginny aprendía pronto a cocinar, y era cierto lo que dijo, hermione vió como un chico estaba "disimuladamente" viendo por la ventana que quedaba enfrente, no podía ser mas obvio que los estaba vigilando, debía de tener alguna sospecha de que en casa de ginny ocurría algo fuera de lo común.

La comida tenía un sabor agradable, aunque le faltaba mucho para que le quedara como la comida que solía hacer con magia. Entonces hermione fue a la sala, porque estaban tocando y ginny le había pedido que abriera la puerta… en ese momento vio a una ginny vestida con un vestido de novia, junto con un Harry Potter, y que estaban muy contentos y se daban apapachos de vez en cuando, con Ron y Lavander de padrinos.

Hermione abrió la puerta, y la persona que estaba parada ahí enfrente se quedó helada al verla… era Lavander Brown.

-Quien es hermione?-escuchó hermione que le dijo ginny que en ese momento estaba entrando a la cocina, y el plato que traía en las manos se le cayó y se rompió

-hermione?-dijo una muy sorprendida Lavander

-lavander… - solo atinó a decir hermione.

En ese momento Lavander se desmayó… nunca pensó que al visitar a Ginny Weasley se iba a encontrar con una persona que creía muerta… entre Hermione y Ginny metieron como pudieron a la pobre de Lavander y la acostaron en un sillon de la sala, pues a pesar de que lavander no se veía tan pesada, no la pudieron más y decidieron que lo mejor era dejarla recostada en un sillon. Detrás de ellas se metió una niña de pelo negro, ojos azules y pecosa. Era la hija de Lavander…

Al poco tiempo Lavander comenzó a reaccionar, hermione fue por un vaso de agua para ella y para cuando regresó escuchó que Lavander y Ginny esaban platicando.

-No, eso mismo pensabamos Ron, Harry y yo… pero ya vemos que no esta muerta…

Hermione entró y le dio el vaso de agua a Lavander, no se veía muy bien que digamos, estaba muy pálida y no se había fijado que la hija de Lavander…

-Es tu hija? – preguntó hermione cuando entró a la sala, aunque creía saber la respuesta

-Si… perdón por que pasara esto… pero es que…

-ya se, me creías muerta

-pero porque no nos escribiste para saber algo de ti?

-No lo entenderías, Lavander, es un asunto un poco difícil

La niña solo veía con curiosidad a Hermione, que recordara, su madre nunca había hablado de la tal Hermione, a excepción de unas pocas ocasiones cuando su madre se encontraba consolando a su padre, Ron Weasley por el hecho de que ella ya no estaba con ellos, en el mundo de los vivos; la plática la había escuchado accidentalmente hace unos pocos dias, solo que no había escuchado mucho

-Mami – dijo la niña – quién es ella?

-Es Hermione, Charisse, es una compañera de la escuela de tu padre y mia… una amiga que no veíamos hace tiempo

Hermione veía con curiosidad a la niña, debería de tener unos 4 o 5 años cuando mucho… se veía que se parecia mucho a ron, de no ser porque tenía el pelo del color de su madre…

-Tu padre es Ron, verdad?

-Si… - dijo la niña con timidez

-Hermione – interrumpió Lavander – quieres decir porqué nunca nos dijiste que estabas viva? –volvió a insistir con el tema

Hermione comenzó a relatarle la historia, lo que pasó el dia en que la creyeron muerta…

-quieres decir, que…-comenzó a decir Lavander y Ginny comenzó a pensar lo peor… y tenía una corazonada… que hermione se iba a enterar de lo que pasaba con Draco y que no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, Lavander hizo una pausa y continuó - quieres decir, que todos estos años, Malfoy a estado cumpliendo una condena por algo que no cometió?

Ginny ya se lo veía venir… solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y tragó saliva

-Que draco que? –dijo Hermione

-Acaso no sabías que Draco Malfoy está encerrado en Azkaban por el resto de sus días solo porque todos creen que te mató?

Hermione se derrumbó… no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, ni que pensar… era mucho… nunca se imaginó a Draco en Azkaban y todo por su culpa… si tan solo… pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada… en ese momento una lágrima rodó por los ojos de Hermione, y luego otra tras otra… comenzó a llorar… miró a Ginny que la veía estupefacta, sin saber que hacer…

-Ginny… dime… por que no me lo dijiste

Ginny solo se quedó en silencio... no sabía que contestarle a su amiga…

-Por qué Ginny?- volvió a preguntar Hermione

-Quieres decir que no lo sabías? – preguntó Lavander un arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir.

-No… no lo sabía… - Hermione comenzó a llorar mas y se fue a su cuarto… lo que mas temía sucedió… era por eso que no le contestó la ultima carta que le envió… hace un mes para avisarle que ya se iba a regresar a Inglaterra… nunca la recibió…

----------

Que onda? Aquí estoy de nuevo… con otro capítulo… debo de aceptar que me costó un poquito en hacerlo… no tenía muy bien hecha la idea de cómo iba a reaccionar hermione… y yo… sinceramente puse algo de mi personalidad en esa parte… si me enterara después de mucho tiempo que mi guapo vecino (sin comentarios) lo metieran a la carcel por mi culpa, me destrozaría y me hecharía a llorar y me culparía por el resto de la eternidad… bueno… a lo mejor por unos cuantos años pero no me lo perdonaría tan facil… asi que puse un poco de mi persona…

Alguien en un Review me dijo que quería unos capitulos mas largos… y creanme, trato de hacerlos, solo espero que les haya gustado mucho este, ya que estuvo mas largo que los demás, pero me hizo falta un poco de inspiración al final y lo lamento mucho T-T

Weno… comentarios que tengo sobre el capitulo….

Les pido una sincera disculpa por haber puesto a Draco en una celda que mas que celda parece una alcantarilla… pero es que lo tratan muy mal ahí (yo lo trataría como un rey, ustedes no?) y pues no le pude poner la cama King Size que quería, en un cuarto digno de un rey y con sus sabanas de Seda… pero es que mi conciencia me regañó y como no me imagino a Azkaban como una mansión, sino como algo horripilante… pues solo lo puse como mi imaginación me lo permite….

Acerca de los vecinos curiosos asomandose por la ventana vigilando… me imaginé la casa de los Potter-Weasley en un barrio muggle, junto a una persona que se parecía mucho a la personalidad de la Tía Petunia (Maribel, sin comentarios, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…)… no se si les haya gustado mucho la idea…

Mis examenes los tengo esta semana y la que entra, y haré lo posible por seguir actualizando los fines de semana… pero no me quieran comer si no es posible, okas? Y Grax a los que me desearon suerte para hacerlos

No olviden los Reviews que me ponen de buenas y me dan mas inspiración para seguir con el fic… y recuerden, no me coman, porque esté mal hecho… es mi primer fic… )

La canción que estaba cantando Draco es una de mis preferidas ojalá y la puedan escuchar P

Sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la próxima

Xochil Malfoy


	5. El Profeta da la noticia

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 5 El profeta da la noticia**

-Que locura, no te parece?- preguntó Neville a Dean, al descubrir una lechuza extraña en la lechucería de Azkaban, nadie solía entrar a ese sitio al menos de que se mandara una carta, y eso era muy raro

Era de noche, eran las 11 de la noche. La lechuza era negra y estaba muy alegre, tenía una carta en la pata y no se imaginaban cuanto tiempo. Neville se acercó a la lechuza que estaba comiendo, y trato de quitarle la carta, pero esta solo se dejaba agarrar por tres personas, Hermione, Draco y Robert, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo picoteó.

-AY! – grito Neville al ser picoteado y Dan, que afortunadamente traia su varita inmovilizo al ave –Maldita avechucha

Le quitó la carta… a quien se la habrían enviado? Las lechuzas solo podían entrar a la lechuceria, al resto de la prision no… volteó el sobre que le quito y vio en el escrito:

Draco Malfoy

-Mira, Neville, esta carta es para Malfoy

-Quien la enviaría? –Neville se acerco a ver, sobando su mano, que se puso un poco roja, vaya que el ave era ruda.

Entonces Dean abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en voz alta

Draco:

Dentro de unos días salgo para Inglaterra, perdóname por no haberte escrito en tanto tiempo, pero es que tenía mucho trabajo… Robert, me quitaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo y tengo mucho trabajo en el ministerio de Magia.

Me voy a ir en Transporte muggle, porque no quiero llegar en polvos flu… no sabría a donde llegar

Robert, si lo vieras, tiene los mismos ojos grises… y no me contestes que no sabes quien es porque entonces no te perdono… pero ya lo conocerás cuando lleguemos, está muy ilusionado en conocerte, además de que quiere estudiar en Hogwarts como lo hicimos nosotros.

Contesta lo mas pronto posible, tengo tantas cosas que contarte… en estos 11 años Robert esta empeñado a querer ser buscador y la verdad yo tengo mucho miedo, por lo que le pase, como cuando Dean te aventó aquella bludger que… mejor ni acordarme

Te ama,

Hermione Granger

Dean levantó la cabeza y vio a Neville, Neville estaba igual o mas sorprendido que su amigo… esto no podía ser… no podía… Hermione Granger estaba muerta….

--------

Habían pasado ya tres dias desde que Robert había entrado a Hogwarts y quedado en Slytherin… todos sus compañeros lo veían raro… todos creían que Hermione Granger estaba muerta desde hace once años atrás y que murió en manos de Draco Malfoy

-Señor Robert, quiero que me acompañe, necesito hablar con usted

-Si, profesor

Severus Snape, no sabía lo que pasaba, y tenía que saberlo… necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran correctas, nunca hubiera creido que Robert Granger quedara en Slytherin… y con esos ojos grises, iguales a los de su ahijado…

Llegaron a su oficina, Robert nunca había entrado ahí, a ningun despacho de algun profesor y que recordara el no había hecho nada malo… hubo un silencio, Snape no sabía como comenzar, los pocos dias que llevaba ese niño en sus clases, era un experto en pociones, y solo lo superaba Draco Malfoy… ese ninño tenía un conocimiento increíble sobre pociones, parecía que lo había heredado de alguien, pero quien? Hermione Granger, a pesar de ser la mejor bruja, le faltaba poco por alcanzar a ese niño…

-Su madre es Hermione Granger? – se atrevió a preguntar Snape

-Si, ella es mi madre

-y quien es su padre? - no quería tantos rodeos, mejor iba al grano

-No lo se

-Como que no lo sabe?

-Mi madre nunca ha mencionado su nombre, nunca desde que yo recuerde, solo dice que tengo su talento para pociones y los mismos ojos grises que alguna vez la veían con tanto amor

-Como es su padre?

-Tampoco lo se, no lo conozco… por eso venimos mi madre y yo a Inglaterra, porque me prometió que lo conocería a los once años

Snape se quedó pensando, nunca nadie se había imaginado que Granger estuviera viva, y después de tanto tiempo, un hijo de ella, era imposible…

-y donde has vivido estos años, con tu madre?

-En Venecia

-En Italia?

-Si, es un lugar hermoso, y a mi madre siempre le ha gustado ese lugar, dice que mi padre le había prometido alguna vez que cuando se casaran iban a vivir allá.

-Gracias, bueno puedes irte

Robert salio un poco confuso, era hora de comer, llegó a su mesa y se sentó… vio a sus amigos en las otras mesas, ya no le dirigían la palabra, se sentía solo… muy solo… como si estuviera en alguna carcel encerrado y solo… extrañaba tanto a su madre…

--------

"Hermione ha regresado"

Esas palabras resonaban por su cabeza a Draco Malfoy, que se había recostado en su cama… esas palabras que había dicho potter hace un dia no lo dejaban en paz… pero… porque hermione no le había escrito? Ella le había prometido que en cuando regresara, le iba a mandar una lechuza… pero el no sabía que los internos de Azkaban no podían recibir noticias, para eso tenían los dias de visita, en los que siempre se terminaba peleando con Pansy.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Neville y Dean entraron a su celda.

-Quien diablos es Robert?-pregunto Dean

Draco se sorprendió y solo se paro

-Robert? – contestó Draco – Yo no conosco a ningún Robert, si quieren saber algo estan con la persona equivocada

-Claro que no estamos con la persona equivocada – contestó Neville – ya hicimos los análisis a esta carta, y esta escrita hace apenas un mes atrás, y venía tu nombre en él

-Es de Granger? – preguntó Draco sin rodeos, quizas nunca le llegó la carta

-como sabes que es de Hermione?

-porque yo fui su "asesino", recuerdan? – contestó Draco y en la palabra asesino sonó muy sarcástico – y nunca me quisieron creer que yo no la maté

-pero aun no contestas… quien es Robert?

-Ya les dije que no tengo idea

-Bueno, entonces toma tu maldita carta y leela con detenimiento, a ver si para cuando regresemos ya me tienes la respuesta.

Pero no contaban las tres personas que estaban en la celda, que una Rita Sketter, estaba trabajando y que con tal de recuperar su fama, había estado rondando por la prisión mucho tiempo…

-------

Hermione se la había pasado encerrada en la habitación que Ginny le había prestado desde el dia anterior.

-Hermione, abre la puerta, por favor, perdoname por no habertelo dicho

No había respuesta alguna.

-Mami, que le pasa a tia hermy? – preguntó James que estaba junto con su madre

-Es algo complicado, cariño, mejor ve a almorzar, antes de que la comida se enfrie.

James bajó a almorzar, no entendía lo que sucedía y mejor no haría las cosas mas difíciles.

-Hermione, no me obligues a usar la magia

Ginny seguia sin respuesta alguna

-Muy bien, así lo quieres – Ginny sacó su varita – Alohomora

Tal y como lo había pensado, la puerta no estaba trabada con magia, asi que abrió la puerta y al entrar vio a hermione sentada en el suelo, como ida, con los ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados… la noticia le había afectado bastante, estaba toda desarreglada y veía hacia la ventana… no podía imaginar el dolor que su amiga sentía. Después de un largo rato, por fin Hermione hablo, Ginny se había sentado en la cama.

-Que quieres?

-Hermione, yo se que te lo debí decir, pero no sabía como

-y que quieres que haga? Yo lo sigo amando… tu no lo entiendes

-Hermione, es que eso no es todo… hay una segunda parte que no conoces

-y que es? Es que lo mataron y yo no me he dado cuenta?

-no hermione, es que Malfoy se casó con Pansy hace diez años

Era otra cubeta de hielo la que le caía a hermione… es que tan pronto se había olvidado de ella?

-Que se pudra… eso es lo que le deseo

-Hermione…

-ES UN MALDITO SABANDIJA! ES DE LO PEOR Y QUE SE PUDRA EN LO MAS REMOTO DE AZKABAN – gritó hermione, y acto seguido comenzo a llorar de nuevo, se tapo la cara con sus manos y ginny la consoló… necesitaba mucho apoyo

James que había escuchado lo que pasó subió a ver que pasaba

-Que pasa, mami?

-Nada, cariño, solo necesito que me hagas un favor

-Claro, cual?

-Escribele a tu padre y dile que hermione necesita de Robert y que venga junto con el lo mas pronto posible

James así lo hizo y le escribió rapidamente a su padre, algo malo le había pasado a su "tia hermione" y no era nada bueno.

-------

Pansy estaba en el comedor lujoso que tenía la mansión Malfoy, desayunaba tranquilamente junto a su suegra. En ese momento llegó el diario el profeta, se sorprendió cuando vio la primera plana… en letras grandes y una foto de hermione que tenía ya bastantes años…

Pansy no terminó de leer el periodico, le dio tanto coraje que regresara Granger que hizo el periodico una bola y lo tiró enojadísimo. Tenía que buscarla… ya vería esa sangre sucia de lo que Pansy Parkinson podía hacerle…

-Maldita… para que regresas… pronto te encontraré y te mataré yo misma… ya sabras quien es Pansy Parkinson… me voy a asegurar que no interfieras entre Draco y yo…

----------

Robert entró en el comedor… todo mundo se volteó para verle… incluso sus amigos… no podían creer que Robert les hubiera ocultado algo tan importante… sin duda, ya todos sabían lo que "El Profeta" decía…

Clarissa y Bryan se acercaron y lo miraron.

-Como es posible? Eramos tus amigos-dijo Clarissa

-Como?

-No te hagas el inocente – continuó Bryan – por qué nunca nos dijiste que tu madre es Hermione Granger?

-Porque…

-Tu eres una mal persona… nunca nos dijiste que ella estaba viva

-quien estaba viva?

-como que quién? Pues Hermione Granger… ella está viva

-y porque debí de decirles que ella esta viva?

-Es que no lo entiendes?

-Entender que? – robert se estaba fastidiando… no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaban sus amigos.

-Sabes que? Tu no eres un buen amigo, de lo contrario nos lo hubieras dicho

-Ya no cuentes con nosotros

Y dicho esto, ellos se retiraron a sus mesas. Robert se dirigió a su mesa y todos los que se encontraban ahí lo seguían viendo

-QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA! ES QUE TENGO ALGO! – Robert se había puesto muy furioso y no iba a permitir que ninguna persona de esas lo mirara así… no tenían el derecho… el siempre se consideraba superior a los demás… cosa que había heredado de su padre – DEJEN DE VERME

Vaya que tenía el mismo carácter que su padre… Abdel y Diana lo miraron… era de carácter fuerte, seguro el sería un buen amigo… se acercaron

-Hola Robert, como estas?-preguntó Abdel

-Que demonios quieren?

-Tranquilizate… - siguió Diana – ellos no tienen la menor idea… son unos simples estorbos, la clarissa esa es de familia pobre, y ellos no son muy buenos amigos

-Ademas – prosiguió Abdel – Ese tal Bryan siempre se ha creido el mejor de todos, pero si ellos fueran mejores que nosotros no estarían en esas casas de cuarta… mira que Slytherin es la mejor casa

Siguieron platicando y se hicieron amigos… Robert pensaba que ellos tenían razón, esos no tenían que tratarlo así… no tenían el derecho de opinar… no tenían porque meterse en su vida…

-------

Harry observó lo que había pasado en esos momentos cuando Robert entró al comedor… pero el no tenía la culpa, sus amigos le habían hecho un escandalo y el ni siquiera sabía porque le decían eso… Pero pronto entendería, o eso creía…

Su vieja lechuza, Hedwig llegó y le picoteó cariñosamente la mano, Harry volteó y le dio una migaja de pan que la lechuza se comió con mucho gustó, Harry le quitó la carta y la leyó:

_Padre:_

_La tía Hermione esta muy mal… mi mamá me dijo que te dijiera que trajeras a Robert y que vinieran lo mas pronto posible._

_James_

Harry se preocupó por lo que le pasara a su amiga… así que se levantó y fue con Dumblendore, y le explicó lo delicado de la situación…

El director, sin oponerse dejó que Harry se llevara a Robert.

-Gracias, profesor…

-Hermione necesita de su hijo, tienes que llevarlo

Harry fue directamente a la mesa de Slytherin y Robert hablaba animadamente con Abdel y con Diana…

-Y entonces el elfo se cayó… - decía Diana y los tres soltaron la risa

-Perdonen, pero necesito hablar con Robert- Dijo Harry

-Claro Profesor

Harry se llevó a Robert y cuando estuvieron afuera del comedor, le dijo:

-Robert, tu madre está muy mal… necesita que vayamos para allá

-Que le sucedió?

-No se muy bien lo que pasa, pero necesitas ir con ella

Fueron al despacho de Harry y se transportaron por los polvos Flu… pronto estaban en la casa de Harry…

James ya los estaba esperando, y los condujo al cuarto donde Hermione estaba ahí… llorando desconsoladda y con los ojos más inchados y más rojos; Ginny estaba consolandola

-Madre!

Robert corrió a donde estaba su madre, y ginny se apartó, Hermione abrazó a su hijo…

-Madre que le pasa?

Hermione se separó de el… y por primera vez se imaginó el dolor que le causaría a Robert el saber que su padre estaba encarcelado y que no le conocería… lo observó y se percató que su pequeño, porque aunque tuviera once años ella lo seguía viendo como su bebé, tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts… Observó atenta su corbata… su chaleco y temerosa la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin…

-Así que estás en Slytherin?

-Asi es madre, estoy en Slytherin como mi padre, según lo que me ha contado…

Su padre… Draco Malfoy y nuevamente lo abrazó… al menos tenía un pedacito del amor de su vida…

Harry, Ginny y James se fueron y cerraron la puerta… sin duda ellos estaban de más ahí…

-Robert… - Hermione le iba a decir donde estaba su padre, pero no tuvo el valor suficiete… no quería que las ilusiones de su hijo se esfumaran, lo quería ver feliz, como siempre lo soñó.

-Si madre?

-Ya se donde está tu padre y te prometo que para la navidad lo vas a conocer…

Definitivamente no tenía el valor para destrozarle el corazón a su hijo… el no tenía la culpa de que Draco estuviera en Azkaban

-HERMIONE!-Ginny entró al cuarto y vió una Hermione mas tranquila

-Que pasa Ginny?

-el profeta… se ha enterado el profeta…

-Como?

Hermione se levantó de donde estaba y Robert se sentó en la cama… Hermione fue a la puerta, donde estaba Ginny y lo vió… el titulo lo vió y se quedó con la boca abierta…

**_¿HERMIONE GRANGER VIVA? ¿DRACO MAFOY INOCENTE?_**

_Esta mañana, una de nuestras reporteras estaba trabajando en uno de sus artículos, cuando, escuchó accidentalmente como algunos de los aurores, platicaban con Draco Malfoy, sobre una carta que ella apenas había escrito hace un mes atrás… mencionan a un tal Robert y nosotros nos preguntamos: ¿Quién es ese tal Robert?_

_Recordemos que hace diez años, cuando Draco Malfoy fue enviado a Azkaban, el insistía que no la había matado… pero hubo muchos aurores que vieron el cuerpo inerte de la señorita Granger sostenido por Draco Malfoy y…_

Hermione, al igual que pansy, no terminó de leer el artículo… solo se miró a Ginny y escuchó a robert preguntar:

-Que es lo que sucede, Madre?

--------

Otro Capi mas! No saben el trabajo que me costó escribirlo por que con eso de los examenes… pues ni que decir….

Grax de nuevo por sus Reviews, pero no me enojaría si me escrbieran mas… P

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y que no les haya decepcionado porque a mi pues no supe si quedó bien… ademas de que hoy mismo terminé el capitulo, y espero que les guste…

A ver que sucede con los nuevos amigos de Robert, con Abdel… el nombre es muy real, pero creanme que no escribí mal, es Abdel, no abel, así que espero que no haya quedado confuso… amiga… tu sabes porque le puse al personaje así y creeme, asi se iba a llamar inicialmente el hijo de Draco y Hermione, pero yo se que me ibas a decir que se me ocurriera otro, asi que mejor lo dejamos para personaje secundario D

Dudas, preguntas, felicitaciones, jitomatazos, reclamos y de mas solo a los reviews, y si alguien quiere agregarme a su lista de contactos, mi mail es xochiquetzal09 en Hotmail )

Nos vemos a la próxima

Xochil Malfoy


	6. ¿Reencuentro?

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 6 ¿Reencuentro?**

-No sucede nada, Robert, no te preocupes

-porqué no bajas a jugar con James, mientras tu madre y yo tenemos una plática?

Robert asintió con la cabeza y salio del cuarto, dejando a Ginny y a Hermione solas.

-Fue Rita, estoy segura – comentó Ginny luego de unos minutos

-Rita? Rita Skeeter?

-Si, Harry siempre me ha comentado que nadie puede visitar a los reclusos, solo los familiares, y si ella se volvió a convertir en animaga para sacar información? Hermione, tienes que ir a hablar con Malfoy, decirle lo que ha pasado estos años

-Yo no voy a ir a ver a ese, el me dijo que me esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera posible y que no se casaría, y mira, debe de ser ahora muy feliz con Pansy y ha de tener mucho hijos a los que ha de querer, ya no me ama, Ginny, el nunca me quiso, yo solo fui una aventura en su vida

-Que Malfoy tiene hijos?

-Si, ha de tener muchos

-Pues que yo sepa, el no tiene ninguno

-Entonces nadie se ha de haber enterado de que el tiene hijos

-Bueno, eso no lo se, porque por lo que yo se, él ha estado encerrado desde hace 10 años

-Pues que se quede en ese lugar, es un desgraciado y…

-Hermione, pero no crees que tu hijo tiene que conocerlo? Me dijiste que por eso estabas aquí… además creo que el tambien debe de conocer a tu hijo, porque al final, el es su padre

-Tienes razón… pero no creas que voy a perdonar lo que me ha hecho… yo creí en él- además supongo que ahora me van a encontrar los reporteros de El Profeta y me van a estar cuestionando acerca de Robert… que les voy a decir?

-Pues que es hijo tuyo y que no se metan en lo que no les importe… y no vas a hablar con Draco?

-Si, voy a hablar con el, pero solo lo hago por Robert

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendoso ruido afuera de la casa, y luego el timbre. Ginny fue a abrir, y no tuvo tiempo de nada, cuando hermione, se fue detrás de ella, bajando las escaleras vio a muchas personas que rodearon las escaleras

-Pero que…

-Es cierto, es Hermione Granger!

Eran varios reporteros del mundo mágico, sacaban fotos y mas fotos a mas no poder, y le hacían miles de preguntas

-es cierto que…

-quien es Robert?

-porque se…

-BASTA! –gritó hermione

Todos se quedaron callados inmediatamente, hermione estaba enojada y ademas tener que lidiar con esos reporteros no la ayudaba en nada

-vayanse inmediatamente de aquí, luego podré darles explicaciones.

Nadie se movio de su lugar y hermione, que estaba aun a mitad de la escalera, bajó y se abrió paso por los reporteros, que seguían mirandola. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, agarró polvos flu.

-Ministerio de Magia!-gritó

Todos los presentes la vieron desaparecer, y Robert y James asomaron la cabeza para ver el porqué tanto alboroto

-Tia, qué pasó aquí?-Preguntó Robert

-Nada… cosas que no entenderías, sigan desayunando

Los reporteros que vieron a los niños, se abalanzaron sobre Robert, al ver un parecido entre Hermione y el niño, pero Ginny los corrió a patadas de su casa

-----

Hermione apareció en el ministerio de magia, fue directamente con el guardia, dio su varita, y luego de confirmar que era Hermione Granger, se fue, a con Ron…

-Esto es un desastre-dijo hermione cuando llegó a la oficina de Ron

-Hermione!-exclamó éste cuando escuchó a la castaña- Gracias a Dios y estas aquí, podrías ayudarme?

-Claro, solo dime que es lo que buscas

-Pues busco todo el papeleo ese con el que metieron a Malfoy a Azkaban… con lo que ha salido en el Profeta, no sabes, el caso se ha reabierto y tengo que encontrar el papeleo que usamos hace 10 años

-Ron… precisamente yo venía a pedirte ayuda

-Claro que si! Para eso somos los amigos

Ron estaba agachado en un montón de papeles que se veían ya bastantes amarillos, junto al escritorio, que tambien estaba hecho un desastre

-Lo encontré!-gritó Ron levantando un trozo de pergamino.

-Ron, ya que encontraste lo que buscabas, me puedes hacer un favor muy grande?

-Claro! Lo que pidas hermione

-Necesito ver a Draco hoy mismo, necesito hablar con el…

Ron palideció, el todavía la quería y que hermione quisiera a ese malfito hurón le destrozaba su corazón… pero él mismo ya tenía una familia y no podía fallarles, ni a Lavander ni a su pequeña hija.

-Entonces necesitas un permiso muy especial – dijo Ron guiñando el ojo – no van a tener que ser interrumpidos mientras hablan

-Si, es que hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, y pues tu eres un auror con mucha reputación muy buena, y pues necesito hablar con él hoy mismo

-Entonces yo te acompaño, para que Neville y Dean no te hagan muchas preguntas, al final tu vas a poder hablar con el a solas, ademas de que tengo que entregar este papel alla

-Gracias –Hermione lo abrazó – eres un gran amigo

Entonces se fueron para Azkaban, entraron y a los primeros que vieron fue a Neville y a Dean

-Hermione! Ya presentíamos que te ibas a presentar aquí un dia de estos – dijo Dran

-Hermione tiene que hablar con Malfoy a solas, es muy urgente – dijo Ron

-Entonces te conduciremos a su celda- dijo neville

-Pero a solas, en privado, muy en privado, por favor

Neville y Dean asintieron con la cabeza, la llevaron a la habitación en donde harry había hablado con draco y se marcharon junto con ron

----

Draco estaba releyendo la carta por enésima vez, le gustaba imaginar como sería Robert, su hijo, de nuevo interrumpieron sus pensamientos

-Malfoy- Esta vez era Ron – tienes una visita

-No quiero verla

-Pero no es ni tu querida esposa ni tu querida madre

Draco a regañadientes salió de la celda y se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione

------

Hermione estaba pensando, no sabía que hacer, no saabía de que hablar, solo sabía que estaba ahí porque se lo había prometido a Ginny. Pero… que iba a hacer cuando lo viera?

Escuchó que alguien silencio la habitación, era la voz de ron, y enseguida escuchó como abrió y cerró la puerta.

Volteó y lo vió… su Draco, su amado…

-Hermione? – solo escuchó decir a Draco

Hermione se dejó llevar por el momento, corrió a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar, lo besó, una, dos, tres veces, perdió la cuenta… Draco la abrazó, y le correspondió a todos los besos que hermione le daba

-draco… - hermione comenzó a llorar – no sabes todo lo que pasó… te extrañé mucho… perdoname por no escribirte… es que yo…

-Hermione – dijo Draco – no es necesario que me des explicaciones, tranquila, yo te comprendo

En ese momento Hermione se sintió mas tranquila, pero su conciencia la reprocho por estarlo abrazando, pero es que no podía evitarlo, sentía una enorme paz al estar al lado de Draco, se sentía tan bien, en ese momento, se le cruzó por la cabeza que pansy era la mujer, la esposa de su amado… se separo inmediatamente de él…

-que te pasa, hermione?-Draco preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella

No hubo respuesta, solamente los ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y hermione los cerró fuertemente y los volvió a abrir y se dio la vuelta, se alejo otra vez, no quería cometer un error…

-Hermione, que te ocurre? Porque te alejas?

-Draco, dime, me sigues amando? Sigues esperandome como me dijiste que lo harías hace unos años?

-Claro que te sigo queriendo, te amo igual que hace once años, igual que antes de que te fueras, leoncita

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, Draco siempre la llamaba leoncita, desde que se enamoraron, no lo podía evitar, ella lo seguía queriendo demasiado

-Entonces solo dime unas cosas, y respondeme con la verdad

-Por supuesto, no te diría mentiras, nunca

-si me dijiste que me amabas y que me esperarías toda tu vida… porque no lo hiciste?

Le dolió preguntar eso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que cuando llegara a buscarlo de nuevo, estaría casado y tal vez feliz y con muchos hijos

-Hermione, yo… - Draco no sabía que decirle¿Cómo decirle que se casó con pansy porque su padre se lo pidió? Hizo una pausa, una pausa que hermione interrumpió

-Eres un estúpido… - las lagrimas brotaron como en la mañana, antes de que llegara Robert – UN TONTO! – le gritó, como si esa fuera la solución para sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro – NO ME ESPERASTE! TE CASASTE CON PARKINSON!

-Como te enteraste?

-Eso… eso no te importa, es lo que menos cuentas, cuanto tiempo me lo ibas a ocultar? Por cuanto tiempo iba a ser yo la amante? Y que demonios le voy a decir a tu hijo cuando se entere que es el bastardo? Tu no sabes las ilusiones que tiene de conocerte… con que cara le voy a decir que su padre se casó con otra?

-Hermione, tranquilizate, por favor, dejame explicarte, yo no he tocado a otra mujer que no hayas sido tu, no otro hijo que no sea el tuyo

-y piensas que voy a creerte?

-Hermione, si no me crees ese es tu problema

-pues claro, pero sabes una cosa? Quiero que Robert te conosca, porque se lo prometí, y cuando lo haga, al dia siguiente, haremos maletas y nos largaremos lejos, para que tu no tengas que preocuparte por mantenerlo, si yo salí adelante con él, once años, tu no me vas a hacer falta en nada

-entonces si esto es lo que piensas, pues entonces adelante, vete

-eso es lo que haré, y te juro por Robert que no voy a volver nunca, luego te mando una lechuza para decirte cuando vas a conocer a tu hijo.

Dicho esto hermione cruzó la puerta y draco se quedó solo pensativo

"Genial, ahora si estoy muerto, la vuelvo a ver, y que hago? La dejo que se marche, y todo por la culpa de mi maldito orgullo"

------

Hermione salió y se recargó en la puerta… no podía creerlo, peleó con el y ni siquiera dejo que le explicara las cosas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la amante, no, todo era por su hijo, no iba a dejar que los demás se burlaran de él por ser el bastardo, claro que no, primero se mataría ella por protegerlo que dejar que alguien le hiciera daño

-Hermione, estas lista para irnos? – dijo Ron que se acercaba a donde estaba

-Si, Ron – dijo y se limpió las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos – vámonos, no se ni por que vine

-Claro, en un momento

Pero claro que sabía porque había ido, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, pero no logró nada, se reprochó por no dejar que Draco le explicara lo que había sucedido, pero no se regresaría, si el quería regresar con ella, solo le iba dar de plazo 4 meses… lo que faltaba para navidad, para que Robert y Draco se conocieran…

Se fueron y llegaron a la casa de la hermana de Ron, ahí estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, ya en la hora de la comida, era como una pequeña reunión y estaba su esposa y su hija

-Papi! – grito la niña al ver al pelirrojo – mi tia hizo pastel de chocolate, me dejas comer? Es que mami me dijo que te preguntara.

-claro, cariño, pero dime que estamos celebrando? Tu cumpleaños es hasta Marzo y falta mucho – dijo Ron cargando a la pequeña

-Estamos celebrando el regreso de Hermione – dijo Harry

-Y entonces que hacen celebrando una fiesta para mi, sin mi? –preguntó Hermione divertida

-Esperando a que llegaras – contestó Lavander

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a celebrar. En ese mometo llegaron dos lechuzas, una dirigida a Harry y otra a Ron. Ambas contenían lo mismo:

_Estimado Auror:_

_Se le informa, que se presente a las 6 de la tarde, de este dia en la sala principal de juicios de Azkaban, debido a los ultimos incidentes ocurridos, se reabre el caso del señor Draco Malfoy y es muy posible que quede en libertad._

_Atte:_

_Ernest Wilson_

_Departamento de casos de Azkaban_

Harry y Ron se miraron, con las evidencias, que la prensa había encontrado a Hermione Granger en casa de los Potter, lo mas seguro es que lo dejaran libre… En ese momento llegó otra lechuza, esta vez dirigida a Hermione Granger.

Estimada Hermione Granger

Se le cita en la sala principal de juicios de Azkaban, que se encuentra en la misma prisión, ya que se necesitan las pruebas necesarias, y que mejor que usted con su hijo, para que se le deje en libertad a su presunto "asesino" hoy a las 6 de la tarde.

De antemano, gracias por asistir a la sala.

Atte:

Ernest Wilson

Departamento de casos de Azkaban

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, la querían a ella, y con su hijo? Para que querían a su hijo? Como se lo diría?

Ya apartados de la mesa, Hermione le preguntó a ron el como sabía el ministerio que tenía un hijo y porque querían que se presentara con el.

-Pues el ministerio tiene sus misterios, no se como se han enterado, pero lo han hecho… supongo que quieren contar con el para probar que eres tu o algo parecido

La tarde paso muy rapido, y dieron las 5:30

-Robert – llamó hermione – vamos a salir, y tienes que venir conmigo, asi que te espero a las 5:45 en la sala, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien

-----

Pansy y Narcissa tambien recibieron un citatorio para el caso de Draco, estaban muy ilusionadas por que sabían que draco no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí.

-Estoy segura que Draco saldrá y el mismo ministro le pedirá perdon de rodillas – decía pansy

-pero Granger va tener que estar ahí, es lo mas seguro, si no, no le podrían dar la libertad

-eso es muy cierto, Narcissa, pero una vez que draco salga de ahí, esa sangre sucia me las va a pagar, por haber metido a Draco ahí dentro y por quitarme su amor

-tranquila, ya verás que todo se solucionará

-----

Draco estaba en la celda, tranquilo, se reprochaba ser un Malfoy, tener ese apellido era como una maldición y lo que mas deseaba era no serlo para poder estar con hermione…

-Draco Malfoy, tu caso se a reabierto y no tardas en ir a la sala principal de juicios, así que… preparate

Draco se quedó de piedra, por fin podría salir de esa pocilga y poder estar en su casa… podría buscar a hermione para explicarle todo…

* * *

HOLA! Que bueno verlos de nuevo! Perdón por el retraso! Pero es que los examenes me tienen muerta ( lo bueno es que aquí tienen otro capitulo y no se si es lo que esperaban, pero yo les puedo asegurar que se va a poner mejor

Por cierto, me dijieron que querían escuchar la canción del capitulo 4, asi que se las doy, de aviso les digo que yo me la baje del Ares y que se llama **I Would die for you**, (estabas en lo cierto, asi se llama :P) pero pss cuando estaba buscando la letra me tade mucho porque decía que se llamaba Crush, asi que del nombre no estoy muy segura, pero yo digo, si me la baje con el nombre de I Would die for you, pss asi se ha de llamar, y por cierto, la canta uno de mis grupos favoritos: **Garbage, **es Rock alternativo, aunque ahí no suena mucho, pero les recomiendo mucho ese grupo, si les gusta el rock alterno, y si no… pss mejor ni hablamos de mis gustos musicales.

Tengo que hacer una aclaración, y que se me olvido hacer el capítulo anterior, Abdel es hombre, no mujer, es hombre, es que a lo mejor puede haber dudas pero es hombre… y es que me inspiré en el verdadero Abdel, pero eso es otro tema… (no me des un zape Mary)

Les estoy preparando un regalo a los lectores de mi fic, y es un one shot, tambien es de Hermione/Draco y eso es un regalo que les preparo para navidad, y si recibo muchos mas reviews, a lo mejor y les preparo un regalo para Año nuevo

Grax a quienes me desearon suerte en mis examenes… hay la llevo…

Ahora si nos vemos… y coman frutas y verduras, no se les olvide mandarme un review y a lo mejor meto dos capitulos en uno ;)

Xochil Malfoy


	7. Rencuentros de Padre e Hijo

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 7 Rencuentros de Padre e Hijo**

Pansy y Narcissa se subieron a una elegante limosina negra, aunque no les gustara mucho la idea de estar en una "cosa muggle" como le decía Pansy, en Azkaban no podían aparecerse y no había chimeneas, y para poder llegar hasta él, tenían que llegar hasta el muelle, para luego tomar un barco que los llevaría hasta la isla en donde se encontraba la prisión, ya que el barco era comandado por magos y brujas.

-Narcissa, como…?

-Ya se lo que me vas a preguntar, querida, y te quiero decir que tengo tu respuesta, para que hallan reabierto el caso, tiene que haber pruebas que demuestre que Draco es inocente

-Narcissa, quieres decir que Granger estará en el juicio?

-Así es, y me temo que no irá sola…

-a que te refieres?

-Eso es asunto mio, y creo que no me conviene verlo…

Narcissa sabía de la existencia de su nieto, y aunque no quería admitirlo, se había encariñado con él, y si Robert iba al juicio, lo mas posible es que reconociera a su abuela…

Flash back

Narcissa estaba en Venecia, le encantaba ese lugar, fue donde pasó su luna de miel y ahora que Lucius estaba enfermo, tenía que ir a buscar a Hermione, ella sabía que estaba viva, puesto que Draco nunca recibió la última carta que hermione le había enviado, confirmandole que su bebé era un lindo varón y que tenía los mismos ojos grises, tenía que pedirle que nunca se apareciera de nuevo en Inglaterra, no, Lucius le había comentado alguna vez que pensaba casar a Draco con Pansy y que no quería a nadie en su camino…

No supo como dio con el lugar, tal vez fue suerte, tal vez el destino quería que llegara a ese lugar, entonces la vió, saliendo con un pequeño bulto, enredado en un cobertor azul pastel con algunos dibujitos muggles que debían ser de caricatura, ya que distinguió a un conejo gris, un pato negro y una cosa que no supo lo que era y era de color café, tenían puesto ¿pañales? Pero si a los animales no se les ponían pañales… entonces se acercó, Hermione estaba cerrando su casa con llave, por lo que se veía…

-Granger! –gritó Narcissa, al ver que hermione se comenzaba a alejar y no la había visto

Hermione volteó contrariada, nadie en Venecia le llamaba por su apellido, nadie… fue entonces cuando vio a Narcissa y se sorprendio mucho… nadie debería saber que estaba viva… como lo sabía? Acaso Draco se lo había comentado?

-Señora Malfoy – dijo cuando Narcissa se le acercó

-Hermione Granger…- dijo al verla, seguía igual a hace mas o menos un año, cuando todos pensaron que había muerto.

-Qué hace usted aquí? Como supo que estaba viva?

-No me pensarás que soy muy tonta, yo no creí que mi hijo había matado a su amada, aun cuando llevara el cuerpo… conosco a mi hijo y se que nunca mataría a la madre de su hijo

-como? Quien le contó que Robert es su nieto?

-Mi hijo nunca te contestó tu última carta, verdad?

-No… nunca… un momento… usted leyó todas mis cartas?

-No, yo no me entrometo en la vida de mi hijo, pero, me sospechaba que tu escribías, ya que Draco releía una y otra vez la carta hasta que llegara la proxima, se apresuraba en contestar y nadie sabe donde las guardó. Hasta que un día Draco estaba discutiendo con su padre, y Lucius me pidió que no se les interrumpiera, así que hice mil malabares para quitarle al ave la carta y no tuve el valor suficiente para entregarsela…

-ya veo… yo pensé que ya no quería saber nada y por eso no le escribí

-Te pido un gran favor, puedo decirte Hermione?

-Claro, es la abuela de mi hijo

-Hermione, te pido que no vuelvas a Inglaterra nunca

-Por que?

-Hay algunos problemas que no se van a poder resolver, así que te lo pido, por mi hijo y por mi nieto

Hermione se quedó pensando un momento, algo debió de suceder y lo mejor era no regresar hasta que las aguas se calmaran

-Está bien – contestó hermione – no regresaré, pero no puedo mantener a mi hijo lejos de su padre

-yo vendré a visitarte frecuentemente, no te preocupes, si necesitas dinero, yo te lo doy

-No, yo no necesito dinero, lo que necesito es a Draco cerca, pero si no se puede, entonces con mi hijo es mas que suficiente

La criatura que llevaba hermione se movió, comenzo a llorar y Hermione invitó a Narcissa a pasar a su casa…

-Puedo cargarlo? –le preguntó Narcissa a Hermione, cuando el bebé estuvo ya mas calmado tomando su mamila

-Por supuesto, usted tiene todo el derecho, después de todo es su nieto

Narcissa lo cogió de los brazos de Hermione, lo observó y vió que tenía un gran parecido con su madre, debía de tener al menos unos 4 o 5 meses de nacido, entonces observó los ojos del niño que la veían con curiosidad, eran del mismo gris que Draco, del mismo gris que lucius y que el padre de lucius, todos los varones de la familia Malfoy, según ella recordaba, tenían los ojos grises, y no cabía duda de que el niño era un Malfoy… desde ese momento se encariño con el niño y lo visitaba todas las veces que podía, y se fue encariñando con su unico nieto, el nieto que Pansy nunca le iba a dar y el niño se encariño de su abuela.

Un dia, se preparaba para salir a Venecia, Pansy la cuestionaba regularmente acerca de sus salidas a un lugar desconocido y Narcissa ya no pudo visitar a su nieto ni a Hermione, y le costaba trabajo reconocerlo, pero ahora que conocía mejor a la Hermione Granger, sentía gran aprecio por esta, pero ya no fue a visitarla… cosa de la que se arrepintió porque un día le había dicho que el dia en que no la visitara, podría regresar, pero que pansy le cuestionara no estaba en sus planes…

Fin Flash-Back

-Hace un año fue cuando deje de ir…-pensó Narcissa en voz alta

-a donde? –preguntó Pansy confundida

-No me hagas caso

Y dicho esto, ambas se bajaron de la limosina y subieron al barco…

------

Hermione estaba en el barco, hace 5 minutos que había llegado y observaba como Ron y Harry se divertían jugando como niños con su hijo en el ajedrez mágico, lo querían mucho, se notaba

-parece que nunca tuvieron infancia –rió divertida

-Bueno, es que nunca había sido tan difícil ganarle a alguien – contestó Ron

-Pues no parece que se esté esforzando mucho, tio Ron

-no? pues ya verás…

-Eso es trampa Ron – dijo Harry

-Eso no es cierto

Y comenzó una discusión que hacía que los chicos se pelearan, fue en eso cuando escuchó a Narcissa decir que hace un año dejó de ir… se debía de referir a visitarla, entonces volteó y las vio subiendo al barco, Narcissa la vio a lo lejos y Pansy no se dio cuenta de nada…

-Robert, vamos, tenemos que ir a otro lado

-Pero Madre…

-Robert, es urgente, no quiero peros

Entonces Robert se paró y fue a donde su madre

-Madre, llegaremos pronto a donde iremos?

-Claro que si

------

Pansy observó a Ron y a Harry, que por primera vez se dieron cuenta de quienes habían subido al barco.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí… si son los dos aurores que metieron a mi marido a Azkaban

-que quieres Parkinson? – comentó Ron

-Señora Malfoy, para ustedes

-Aquí yo solo veo a una señora Malfoy y esa es la madre de Draco Malfoy… no veo a nadie mas, la otra no esta aquí –dijo Harry refiriendose a Hermione como la otra Señora Malfoy

Pansy se puso furiosa al escuchar decir eso a Harry

-Escuchame bien, potter, yo soy la unica esposa de Draco Malfoy y solo yo lo puedo ser feliz

-de veras? Pues que yo sepa, tu no lo haces feliz, siempre que visitas a tu "marido" terminas por discutir, y no creo que eso lo haga muy feliz

-Como es que sabes eso?

-Porque hace unos cuantos años, cuando me tocó custodiar a Malfoy, y cuando lo llevaba contigo, siempre que pasaba, escuchaba gritos de ustedes, y siempre la señora Malfoy estaba esperando a que salieras en la entrada de Azkaban

-Tu no tenías derecho a escuchar discusiones que…

-No las escuchaba, siempre se escuchaban gritos pero nunca se entendía nada…

-Pansy, querida, voy a tomar un vaso de whisky, ahora vengo-interrumpió Narcissa con la discusión

-yo voy con usted

-No, me temo que no es posible porque-Narcissa se tenía que inventar algo rápido-porque tengo que arreglar unos asuntos privados con personas que no conoces

Pansy quedó desilusionada al ver que Narcissa se iba, y ella, no queriendo estar cerca de los aurores, tambien se fue, a la cafetería que tenía el barco, ya que quedaba al lado opuesto del bar… pero Pansy no sospechaba que Narcissa no tenía ninguna intención de tomar un Whisky de fuego…

-----

Hermione le trataba explicar a Robert, como podía la situación de su padre, no podía ser muy difícil o si?

-a donde va este barco, madre?

-Robert, es algo que tienes que saber, no puedo mentirte… es sobre tu padre

-sobre mi padre?

-Si, Robert, no se como decirtelo…

-Hermione, no creo que sea el momento adecuado-Narcissa llegó a donde se encontraba Hermione con Robert

Robert reconoció la voz de su abuela, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ella.

-Abuela!

-Como has estado?

-muy bien, abuela, por que no habías ido a Venecia en tanto tiempo?

-tuve muchas cosas que arreglar, perdoname

Narcissa abrazó a su nieto, Hermione se conmovió ante a imagen que vio, Narcissa realmente quería mucho a su nieto.

-entonces a donde vamos?

-Robert, vamos a ir a con tu padre… -dijo hermione, tenía que saber su hijo, no quería que luego él le reprochara por que no le dijo que su padre estaba en prisión

-En serio?- volteó a con su abuela y ésta asintió – vamos a ver a mi padre?

-Asi es, mi amor – le dijo Narcissa – pero creo que antes de que lo veas, tienes que saber unas cuantas cosas

-Tu padre, está en prisión, Robert – dijo Hermione

-Como? Encerrado?

-Así es, pero te juro que él es inocente, nunca hizo nada malo

Robert no lo podía creer, su padre, encerrado, por algo que, según su mamá, era una injusticia. A Robert le salió una lagrima de sus lindos ojos grises, siempre imaginó conocer a su padre en otras circunstancias, en una cena, en la casa de su padre, con su mamá y con su abuela, y a veces se imaginaba con su abuelo… pero… por lo que sabía, su abuelo Lucius ya había muerto, y según su abuela, el estaría muy feliz si se hubieran conocido… ya que siempre le habían hablado bien de Lucius.

Hermione no pudo mas y se abrazó con Robert, a consolarlo, ya que el se había soltado de su abuela cuando preguntó al lugar al que iban

-No es cierto, Madre, dime que no es cierto

-Es cierto, pero te aseguro que vamos con el porque hoy mismo saldrá de ahí y podra jugar contigo – hermione dijo esto ultimo inconscientemente, ya que siempre se había imaginado a Draco jugando con Robert y se olvidó de que Pansy era la esposa.

-enserio va a salir libre?

-claro mi amor – le contestó su abuela – por eso venimos, y el primero en verlo libre vas a ser tu

A Robert se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que su padre ya no iba a estar encerrado, y se hizo muchas ilusiones. Pero entonces se escuchó una voz, una voz que nunca había oído en su vida, pero que Narcissa conocía muy bien, y Hermione… la voz le era familiar.

-Narcissa! Narcissa donde estas?

Era Pansy, no cabía duda, entonces Narcissa se preocupó, pues ya estaba muy cerca

-Robert, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Y dicho esto Narcissa se fue, encontrandose con pansy y se la llevó lejos de donde estaba Robert, Ella no quería que Pansy se enterara de la existencia de su nieto, porque si lo hacía, no se imaginaba de lo que era capaz…

-Donde estabas, Narcissa?

-Estaba muy ocupada, Pansy, ya te dije que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos personales…

La voz se fue alejando cada vez mas, hermione comprendió lo que pensaba narcissa…

Llegaron a la isla, el barco desembarcó y Hermione, junto con Robert, Harry y Ron esperaron a que Narcissa y Pansy bajaran, para que luego ellos bajaran

------

La sala principal de juicios estaba repleta de gente, se escuchaba las voces de cientos de personas.

-Comienza el juicio – dijo un señor canoso, rellenito y un poco bajito, ese debía de ser Ernest Wilson.

Draco Malfoy salió custodiado por Neville y Dean, y estaba esposado, entonces, Draco miró a la sala, a la derecha, el jurado, los aurores que habían dicho que había matado a Hermione Granger, ahí se encontraban Harry y Ron, y a lo alto, el juez… a la izquierda, se encontraba la prensa, la misma que había acosado a Hermione preguntando un montón de cosas, y enfrente, familiares, colados y fue cuando reflexionó… un momento… y hermione? Donde estaba hermione?

A draco lo sentaron en una silla, muy fina, se veía, y quedó frente al jurado, como cuando fue acusado del asesinato

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, es acusado, desde hace diez años por el asesinato de una persona, que se ha confirmado, está mas que viva y para comprobarlo, tiene un hijo de once años, por favor que pasen Hermione Granger y su hijo Robert Granger

Hubo un murmullo general en la sala, entonces la puerta, por la que había entrado el mismo Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, con Robert y la sala quedó silenciada como por arte de magia, todos voltearon a verlos.

Draco lo vio por primera vez, supo inmediatamente que era su hijo por los ojos, que todo Malfoy heredaba sin ninguna excepción y se quedó mirandolo…

Pansy, estaba en la tribuna, se sorprendió mucho… no esperaba un hijo de Granger… ahí estaba la solución… se vengaría de Granger por medio de su hijo…

Narcissa estaba preocupada, sabía lo que Pansy era capaz de hacer, y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa… ya que… era su nieto, no?

Hermione observó a Draco y sintió que el pecho le latió, sintió mariposas en el estómago y un sin fin de sentimientos que surgieron, a pesar de ya haberlo visto aquella mañana

Robert, simplemente miró a su padre, y se vió… se comparó y vio que tenía los mismos ojos… lo mas seguro es que los hubiera heredado de el… Su madre le había dicho que no dijiera nada durante el juicio… pero no pudo evitarlo… se safó de con su madre y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre… entonces lo abrazó, y Draco, ya sin esposas le abrazó, y escuchó a su hijo decir:

-padre, he soñado mucho tiempo con conocerte

Sin quererlo lo dijo en voz alta… y toda la sala se quedó en un silenció aún mas incomodo del que estaba… y solo se escuchó decir a Draco:

-Yo tambien he soñado con este día, hijo…

------

WOW! Que conmovedor… no sabía como poner la escena, pero creo que es perfecta… es muy conmovedora… se imaginan como se ha sentido Draco y Robert? No soy tan mala, ya casi no veía el dia en que Robert se encontrara con su padre, así que desde el capitulo anterior me dije… por que no hacerlo así? Creo que quedó muy lindo este capitulo y espero que no los haya decepcionado )

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy agradecida, la verdad, en los capitulos anteriores recibí tres en cada uno y pensaba en ya no seguir la histora, no mas en unos cuantos los iba a cabar… pero como he vuelto a recibir muchos cinco en un solo capitulo, pues voy a seguirle con mucho gusto… aunque si no me dejan reviews a lo mejor lo dejo incompleta… No… creo que de todas formas le seguiria aunque solo para acabar por los que leian, pero capitulos muy cortos… ahora prometo que los hare lo mas largo que pueda… )

Bueno… espero que la canción la encuentren quienes quieren bajarla, y si no, diganme y yo se las paso…

Lamento mucho haberme tardado mucho con este capitulo, pero es que hubo algunas indisposiciones, me enfermé y pss ya no pude…

Shirru, ya me di cuenta de que estas escribiendo un fic, prometo que lo voy a leer y que te voy a dejar un review con mi opinión… y muchas grax por leerme, eres siempre la que en todos los capitulos me deja un review, Grax de corazón )

Muchas grax a todos y felices vacaciones )

Ya pronto subiré el regalito que les he estado preparando, un one shot de Draco/Hermione y a lo mejor me inspiro y hago uno para el año nuevo )

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… y se llama El juicio de Draco… hay imaginense que va a pasar…

Xochil Malfoy


	8. El juicio de Draco

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 8 El juicio de Draco**

Todos estaban impactados… ese niño no se parecía mucho a Draco… y es que nadie había visto a Robert de cerca como para fijarse en los ojos… Hermione no sabía que hacer, si ir por Robert o dejarlo ahí con su padre… y es que el niño no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía… si tan solo se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra… o mejor aún, si nunca hubiera regresado…

No. El hubiera no existe… lamentarse no cambiaria las cosas en nada… Hermione lo sabía y tenía que regresar a la realidad, que era al juicio, viendo a padre e hijo abrazandose…

Entonces sucedió lo inimaginable… nunca nadie que hubiera convivido con Draco Malfoy lo imaginaría, no, y conociéndolo, como aquel ser despreciable que era en sus años de juventud, dentro de Hogwarts lo hubiera creído a no ser por que muchos de ellos, que ahora eran parte del ministerio o aurores, lo estaban viendo… una lágrima rodó por la mejilla pálida izquierda de Draco, que tenía los ojos cerrados, ocultando la alegría que no quería que se viera en esos momentos, con lo que estaba sucediendo era bastante espectáculo para la prensa y con eso tenían bastante como para hablar en un mes de la situación.

En las gradas se vio a una mujer pararse. No era otra mas que la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy, ya no le preocupaba que pansy se enterara de que ella conocía ese secreto que tan celosamente guardaba. Se acerco hacia abajo, donde estaba un guardia, y simplemente le dijo algo. El guardia asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el ministro y hacia Ernest, quienes al saber lo que les dijo el guardia discutieron y enseguida asintieron con la cabeza, le dijieron algo al guardia que regresó hacia donde estaba narcissa y dio el permiso de que esta pasara… a pesar de todo, Narcissa era una Malfoy y no iba a permitir que el apellido quedara manchado.

El ministro se levanto de su asiento y saludó caballerosamente a Narcissa… eran amigos de hace mucho tiempo y ella estaba segura que el no se rehusaría a lo que ella le iba a pedir.

-Que gusto volverte a ver… querida Narcissa

-Andrew, te he pedido muchas veces que no me digas querida, además este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar, solo te vengo a pedir que por favor saques a la prensa, este momento debería de ser mas intimo para mi hijo y para mi nieto, y yo no quiero que esto se convierta en un chisme que…

-querida-Narcissa hizo un gesto- esta bien, entonces solo te diré Narcissa, la prensa quería este momento, no podía negarselos, siempre estuvieron al tanto del caso

-si, pero a ellos no les tiene que interesar la vida sentimental de mi hijo, así que te agradecería que…

-está bien, lo haré…

Andrew era el nombre del ministro, fue antiguo compañero del colegio de Narcissa y había sido un Ravenclaw, siempre estuvo enamorado de Narcissa y ella lo sabía, pero solo lo consideraba un amigo. Mandó a llamar a otro de los guardias y dio ordenes estrictas, y enseguida sacaron a los periodistas que estaban muy molestos, pero ahora todos pelearían por tener la primicia, eso era seguro, querían tener la noticia completa, y Rita Skeeter, que estaba ahí no se dejaría vencer, para su mala suerte pusieron un hechizo que no dejaba que nadie escuchara y todas las ventanas fueron cerradas.

Cuando la prensa ya no se encontraba dentro de la sala Narcissa miró a Andrew y con una mirada interrogativa y severa preguntó:

-para que trajiste a Robert aquí

-Narcissa, desde que lo vi, aquel dia en el aeropuerto supe que era tu nieto, y yo creía…

-En el aeropuerto?

-si, yo iba a viajar con el primer ministro muggle, asi que nos dirijimos hacia el aeropuerto, los vi llegar y pase junto a tu nieto y junto a su madre

-y como supiste que era mi nieto?

-Narcissa, en el mundo muggle, nadie tiene los ojos grises, eso lo sabes muy bien

-Claro, pero…

-te olvidas de un detalle, en el mundo mágico, solo existe una familia desde tiempos remotos que hereda los ojos grises, tu familia, Narcy, la familia Malfoy,

-y como sabes tu eso?

-yo hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi madre vivía, y yo investigaba el porque te habías enamorado de Lucius, le pregunté el porqué todos los Malfoy tienen los ojos de ese color y ella me respondió que…

-Basta! No tienes derecho a investigar en las vidas de una familia ajena

-Narcissa, tu no comprendiste nunca que…

Pero Narcissa no dejó que Andrew terminara, fue directamente hacia donde estaba su hijo y su nieto, y quienes lo custodiaban no opusieron resistencia.

-Vamos, Robert, te aseguro que tu papá estará contigo dentro de una hora, vamos a comer un poco de helado de Moka

Robert se aferró mas a su padre y las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, Draco lo seguía abrazando y Hermione veía la escena impactada.

Hermione también se acercó y le dijo algo en el oido a Robert, que solo asintió con la cabeza y se separo de su padre, aunque la verdad no quería irse. Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió a su hijo separarse.

-Padre, estaré esperando afuera.

-te prometo que pronto voy a ir contigo.

Y dicho esto, se fue con su abuela, quien lo consolaba y le decía que no se preocupase, que ella cuidaría de él mientras sus padres arreglaban asuntos importantes.

Pansy estaba furiosa. Como era posible que Narcissa bajara y se llevara a ese niño?

-ese niño es un maldito bastardo, no se porque lo conciente tanto si lo acaba de conocer… - murmuró para si misma y nadie la escuchó.

Andrew se paró y dio comienzo al juicio.

-Estamos aquí, ya que se a reabierto el caso del asesinato de Hermione Granger, que, claramente vemos que no esta muerta – dijo – el acusado es el señor Draco Malfoy. Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de relatarnos, tal como hace… bueno, hace tiempo nos dijo que ocurrieron los hechos.

-Yo siempre les dije que nunca tuve el valor de matar a Hermione Granger – volteó de reojo a verla, ella se había ido junto con el jurado y ahí estaba parada – y nunca me creyeron

-Mentira! – habló Ron – Yo no se como lo hiciste pero yo mismo vi como llevabas a Hermione muerta, yo me acuerdo que estaba toda blanca y con los ojos en blanco, muerta, quieres explicarnos como es que no fue así?

-Ron – esta vez quien habló fue Hermione – señores del jurado – se acercó a donde estaba Draco, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo, y si tenía que decir la verdad, la verdad de que ella estaba enamorada de Malfoy, pues lo diría- puedo responder la pregunta?

-Claramente, señorita. – Respondió Ernest

Hermione se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

-Draco Malfoy no podía matarme porque había una razón muy poderosa y Voldemort no lo podía evitar

-Expliquese mas claramente, por favor.

-Es una historia larga, y espero que tengan la paciencia para escucharla completa.

-Entonces con mucho gusto la escucharemos – contestó cortésmente Andrew.

-Fue una vez que Draco y yo estabamos peleando, era de noche, accidentalmente alguien disparó un hechizo y quedamos todos en la calle a oscuras…

Flash Back

Hermione retrocedió, tenía miedo, una vez, cuando estaba estudiando para hacer Aurora tuvo un examen difícil, le apagaron las luces y tenía prohibido convocar algun hechizo para quitar la oscuridad, si ella las encendía, le decían sus maestros, sería blanco fácil para los mortífagos y moriría al instante.

A hermione nunca le gustaba pelear a oscuras y dado las circunstancias, parecía que su mayor miedo, ahora lo tenía que enfrentar.

-tienes que ser fuerte, hermione – se dijo para sí misma

Retrocedió un poco mas y chocó contra un bulto, rapidamente quiso averiguar de quien se trataba, cuando sintió que el bulto le dio vuelta y comenzó a hablar

-Quien es?

Hermione reconoció la voz, se trataba del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, tenía que acabarlo, pero… como? Ella era muy mala en combates en la oscuridad y para su mala fortuna, el rumor que rondaba acerca de que Draco Malfoy era el mejor mortífago que peleaba en esa situación, no le ayudaba mucho.

-Quien es? Responde

A lo lejos se encendió una luz, era muy lejana y solo dejaba ver algunos movimientos de las dos personas que estaban ahí, junto a aquella luz, se veía unas personas combatiendo, sin duda, la pelea se había trasladado a otro lugar. Draco levantó la varita y a Hermione no le quedó de otra mas que responder, porque o respondía o la atacaban, y ella lo que queria es que hubiera luz para atacarlo.

-Malfoy, no sabía que le tuvieras miedo a la oscuridad.

-Granger?- draco bajó la varita – pensé que era alguien mas.

-no piensas atacarme? He escuchado los rumores de que eres bueno en los duelos en plena oscuridad.

-quieres comprobarlo? Porque yo no estoy dispuesto a pelear con alguien como tu – dijo draco con indiferencia y dio la vuelta

-no piensas atacarme entonces? – volvió a preguntar hermione

-Claro que no, yo no podría ponerte ni un pelo encima

-porque? Que te pasa Malfoy?

Draco se volvió a girar, caminó y quedó justo enfrente de Hermione, a continuación ella vió que sus ojos no mostraban la típica frialdad que en sus años de estudiante lo caracterizaban, sino que tenían un brillo dulce, especial y hasta cálido. En ese momento sintió lo que llevaba desde séptimo año reprimiendo, ese sentimiento que ella sabía que nunca iba a ser posible: amor.

-porque lo quieres saber?

-porque cualquier otro mortífago ya hubiera acabado conmigo – hermione lo dijo con nostalgia y agachó la cabeza.

Diablos, a Draco nunca le gustaba verla así, no, nunca le gustó verla triste, como cuando Millicent Bulstrode, compañera suya del colegio y de casa, le había gastado aquella broma en séptimo curso, cuando la vió triste en el gran comedor, llorando y con potter y weasley consolándola, cosa que no se les daba muy bien por como estuvo la situación. No, a el siempre le gustaba verla sonreir, con sus ojos mieles leyendo, tratando de memorizar lo que mas podría, siempre desafiandolo, y no triste, con esos dos consolandola y para acabar con la escena, las mismas de slytherin, encabezadas por Millicent y Pansy, revoloteaban cerca de ella burlándose y dicienlole lo tonta y estúpida que era, y ella llorando, por lo que le decían, aun sabiendo que ella no era ninguna tinta y mucho menos estupida.

-vamos, no te pongas así que me vas a hacer sentir culpable y yo no te he hecho nada.

-lo lamento, es que me acordé de aquella broma que tus odiosas amigas me jugaron en séptimo, querían acabar con mi vida! Vaya bromita! Es por eso que te digo que cualquier otro mortífago ya hubiera intentado acabar conmigo

Y por los ojos de Hermione salieron más lágrimas, una tras otra y Draco se maldijo por hacerla recordar aquello y es que Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy habían planeado y se las habían arreglado para que cuando hermione pasara a la clase de cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, se desviara y se cayera en el lago, sabiendo perfectamente que Hermione no sabía nadar.

Draco no sabía que haceer, no le gustaba verla llorar y se dejó vencer por sus sentimientos, y rompió su propia promesa de nunca tener nada con granger por su destino. La abrazó y hermione se consoló con el, pero no podía parar su llanto, el recuerdo de sentir como se ahogaba, y como las slytherins reían sin hacer nada para salvarla, se hizo muy vivo y nada podía pararla.

-No temas, que ese momento ya pasó y nunca volverá a pasar – draco la abrazó mas fuertemente y protector que antes.

Pero Hermione temblaba entre sus brazos, no paraba de llorar y se sentía de nuevo como una tonta por haber caído en la trampa.

Entonces Draco quiso calmar su llanto, y con una mano, dejó la espalda de hermione y la llevó a su rostro, que estaba hundido en el pecho de el, la levantó, evidentemente Draco estaba mas alto que ella porque la hizo voltear hacia arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos… y la besó en la boca, un beso dulce, lleno de apoyo y comprensión, tranquilizándola enormemente y ella simplemente le correspondió, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos y se dejaron llevar, convirtiéndose en una nueva historia de amor, que pronto se llenaría de felicidad y de tristeza. Y que tras once años de no verse, se volverían a encontrar, y que hermione volvería con Robert, con aquella criatura que tan ansiosamente esperaba nueve meses, sabiendo que era del amor de su vida.

Fin del flash back

Hubo un suspiro general de todas las presentes, bueno, de casi todas, porque pansy no estaba muy contenta que la historia fuera así.

-y luego que sucedió? – preguntó una jurado, Melissa Smith, que estaba muy emocionada con la historia

-pues nos estuvimos viendo a escondidas – continuó Hermione – y un dia Voldemort ordenó a Draco que me matara porque se enteró de que nosotros manteníamos una relación desde hacía mucho tiempo y no le había agradado mucho, pero Draco no lo podía hacer, porque unas semanas antes habíamos planeado formar una familia y me embaracé y no queríamos perder a nuestro bebé, nos hizo ilusión el poder tenerlo entre los brazos

-entonces Robert es el bebe que esperaban con mucho anhelo. Que linda y bonita historia de amor – dijo Alicia McNewibie con ojos soñadores.

-porque todas son tan romanticas? – preguntó ron a harry, que se rió ante el comentario de su amigo

-pues deberías de preguntarselo a las mujeres, por que no se lo preguntas a tu hermana o a tu esposa?-le contestó Harry

-porque no las entendería

El jurado estaba un poco, que digo un poco, muy sorprendido por la historia, pero de todas maneras no había mucho por hacer.

-supongo que los años que el señor Draco Malfoy estuvo preso compensa los servicios hacia el señor tenebroso. El jurado decide si es inocente o culpable, aunque creo que todos sabemos la respuesta

-Inocente – corearon las mujeres, y los hombres no tuvienron nada mas que decir.

-entonces al señor Draco Malfoy se le retiran todos sus delitos y queda libre.

Hermione se inundó de felicidad y abrazó a Draco y lo besó, se besaron de nuevo, la sala se vació y los dos fueron a donde estaba robert.

-Padre!

Robert volvió a correr a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó. Salieron de ahí y para su sorpresa, Pansy no estaba.

Llegó una lechuza extraña e iba dirigida a Hermione.

-Antes de que la leas, ahora si me vas a permitir explicarte lo que sucedió con pansy y el porque me case con ella? – dijo Draco.

Hermione observó a Robert, feliz y jugando con su abuela, y miró a Draco directo a los ojos, esos ojos que la derretían.

-Claro que si, perdoname por no haberte escuchado antes.

Draco le explicó lo que sucedió con su padre, su promesa hacia el, hermione no estaba muy convencida, pero le creía a su Draco, y ahora nadie los iba a separar, o…

Hermione abrió la carta.

_Hermione_

_Necesito verte para poder arreglar algunos asuntos personales, te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada, es sobre Draco, pienso dejarte el camino libre, pero necesitamos hablar, por favor ven al parque que esta cerca del caldero Chorreante mañana a las 5._

_Pansy_

-Hermione no vayas – le advirtió Draco – Pansy es muy peligrosa, y ahora que lo sabe todo, lo mas seguro es que planee algo.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Estoy segura que no es nada malo

Draco asintió y se fueron los 4 a la Mansión Malfoy, ahora que Draco había salido, Hermione y Robert, se fueron con Draco y con Narcissa a su casa, a pasar ahí su vida, Hermione le explico las cosas a Harry y él solo dio permiso a Robert de permanecer solo un dia, ya que tenía que volver a la escuela. Ese día Pansy no llegó a dormir a la Mansión.

Al dia siguiente, Harry pasó por Robert para que se fueran los dos juntos a Hogwarts y cuando llegó, ahí se convirtió en un alboroto, todos querían saber lo sucedido porque para variar, en todos lados el encabezado era similar al de el profeta

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y su hijo

Y abajo el extenso artículo contado a medias, porque decía como los sacaron del juicio y una fotografía donde estaba Draco y Robert abrazados

-No sabía que eras hijo de Draco Malfoy – dijo Abdel a Robert – debe de ser un orgullo

-pues aún no lo conozco bien, pero nos llevamos de maravilla

-pues yo estaría muy orgullosa de eso, y sabes? Es que ahora tu eres el único heredero de la fortuna de tu familia

-como?

-si, tu familia es una de las mas prestigiadas de la comunidad mágica y su fortuna no se sabe a cuanto asciende, ahora ya se porque el sombrero seleccionador te envió aquí a Slytherin – le dijo Diana

-yo tenía que estar aquí en Slytherin?

-Si, porque todos tus ancestros han estado aquí, tu madre es la unica que no, y vaya! Que honor es ser tu amigo – le contestó Abdel.

Le estuvieron explicando lo que ellos sabían acerca de su familia durante el almuerzo, y otras cosas mas mientras se dirigían a Pociones.

-------

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Hermione estaba ahí, puntual como siempre, no se veía por ningun lado a Pansy, de hecho el parque estaba solo. De repente sintió como la agarraban de las muñecas por atrás y como le tapaban la boca con una mano que traía un pañuelo.

-Que gusto volverte a ver, Sangre sucia

Hermione abrió sus ojos mucho… esa voz la conocía, hace mucho que no la escuchaba, era la persona que la había citado en ese sitio. Pansy Parkinson.

-No me vas a quitar a Draco de nuevo. Si gritas te mueres, escuchaste?

Y dicho esto, le quitó la mano una vez que hermione asintió con la cabeza, Pansy sacó su varita, murmuró un hechizao y la dejó encadenada e inconciente

-Enverte!

Pansy se la llevó y la lechuza que tenía en el hombro la mandó a su destino. A Draco Malfoy.

-ya que tu hijo no le puedo hacer nada porque se ha ido a Hogwarts, pues tu eres la suertuda de morir…

------

HOLA! Buenas! Como estan? No se si el capitulo se lo imaginaban así, pero pues es que de repente me falto un poco la inspiración y sinceramente el juicio estuvo muy feo a mi punto de vista

REVIEWS! Grax de nuevo por todos sus reviews, y leyeron mi one-shot? Estaba muy chafa pero pss espero que no se hayan defraudado, ni por el one shot ni por el capitulo.

Me alegro comunicarles a todos ustedes que se me ha ocurrido otra idea, un Draco/hermione por supuesto, porque me encanta la pareja, y aunque no queden juntos, pues uno puede imaginarse varias cosas… estén al pendiente, porque ya lo voy a comenzar a escribir y espero que luego les agrade )

Les gustó el flash back? Originalmente era de otra forma, pero no quedaban las cosas en claro y decidí cambiarlo, ademas de que del descartado se podría hacer una historia completa y es la que pienso escribir, así que si quieren saber de que trata, pues creo que pronto les voy a dar mas lata…

No se preocupen de pansy, que de ella me encargo yo (risa malevola) eso de hacerle mucho daño a Herm y a Draco… las va a pagar completitas, no se apuren… esa idea de hacerla desaparecer hechandole algo en la comida, como me dijieron en un review, esta muy buena, pero creanme que la pobre va a terminar peor, o quieren que sufra o que muera? x'D no se apuren que va a tener su merecido

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y mil disculpas por el retraso del capitulo anterior, pero es que estuve muy enferma y ni de prender la computadora tenía, solo quería dormir, y los que me conocen, saben que la computadora es mi lugar favorito y que aquí me la paso los dias y semanas, y meses y años enteros xD.. bueno… a lo mejor los meses y años no, porque tengo que comer y dormir, pero les aseguro que la historia no está abandonada, ademas si quieren capitulos mas largos, pues me tardo un poquito, porque a veces la inspiración me falla :'(

Espero que se hayan bajado la rola de Garbage, y que les haya gustado, los que no sepan como conseguirla, pues me dicen y yo se las paso x msn, (xochiquetzal09) otra cosita, quienes me agregen y sean lectores del fic, no se queden mudos cuando les hable, porque el otro dia dije hola y nunca me contestaron :'(

Bueno, no les hecho mas rollo, espero que se la hayan pasado chido en su navidad aunque creo que ya lo dije en el capi anterior, y que tengan un feliz Año Nuevo )

Xochil Malfoy

P.D. Creo que ya le quedan pocos capitulos a este fic, quieren que le siga por mucho o que se acabe pronto? Espero respuestas en Reviews )


	9. El secuestro

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 9 El secuestro**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolió la cabeza, era como si alguien la hubiera golpeado fuertemente en ella, quiso tocarsela, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba con las manos amarradas, en el suelo…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto, estaba un poco oscuro y no alcanzaba ver ver, observó y a la derecha estaba una antorcha que se encendió de repente, entonces pudo ver con claridad, era un cuarto grande, color verde oscuro y en él había una cama, muy grande a ka derecha, con el enredon negro y con dos P entrelazadas. A la izquierda se encontraba un viejo escritorio de madera, estaba barnizada así que conservaba el color de la madera original, aunque se le veía acabado, enfrente estaba la puerta y no supo hermione el porqué, pero aquello no le daba buena espina…

Se abrió la puerta, que dejó pasar a un pobre elfo, todo maltratado y a hermione le dio lástima, se veía que tenía un rasguño que problablemente se lo acababan de hacer. Llevaba una charola que se veía de plata y que estaba realmente pulida, sin duda, la vajilla que llevaba encima de ésta, era del mismo material, ya que se veía igual de pulida, y… debía de ser muy cara…

El pequeño elfo se acercó. Dejó la comida y comenzó a darle de comer a Hermione. Parecía como ido, parecía que había estado siendo maltratado por mucho tiempo.

-oye… como te llamas? –preguntó hermione, temiendo que el elfo no le contestara

El elfo dudó un segundo en contestarle… y si lo hacía y su ama lo volvía a golpear? Ella claramente le había dicho que no que la muchacha se enterara de algo, entonces decidió por no contestarle.

-no te va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro, es solo que quiero saber tu nombre, por eso no te van a castigar, o si?

El elfo miró a hermione con sus ojos verdes. Ella le devolvió una mirada tierna, protectora.

-Nimi –contestó el elfo.

Hermione cuando escuchó al elfo hablar, solo supo que aun era muy pequeño y que lo mas seguro es que su madre estuviera en la casa donde se encontraba.

-donde estoy, nimi? – le preguntó

-Nimi no tiene permitido decirle nada a la señorita

-por que no?

-es una orden y nimi no quiere ser castigado

-quien me tiene aquí?

-nimi ya le dijo que no tiene permitido hablar, nimi solo le da de comer a la señorita

Hermione supo que sus preguntas iban a ser en vano, así que decidió no preguntar mas. Estaba comiendo lo que nimi le daba, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez no fue ningun elfo quien entro, sino que fue Pansy Parkinson.

-------

Eran las 7 de la noche y Draco estaba muy preocupado. Hermione debió de haber regresado ya y sin embargo, no lo había hecho…

-no te preocupes Draco, estoy segura que ella regresará pronto

-mamá, tu sabes lo peligroso que es Londres, y si le paso algo?

-Hermione no es tan tonta como para dejar que algo le pase, tranquilízate.

En ese momento llegó otra lechuza… estaba dirigida para Draco.

Draco:

He decidido que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, me regreso a donde estaba, por favor, no me busques, mi hijo no lo sabe, por favor, no le digas nada, yo personalmente hablaré con el.

Hermione

Draco se quedó de piedra… eso no podía suceder… no… hermione no era asi, ella no abandonaría nunca a Robert, entonces por que lo dejo en Hogwarts? Porque había hecho a un lado todos los planes, que esa misma mañana habían hecho para el resto de sus vidas?

-esto no puede ser – la carta resbaló de sus manos – no puede, porque tenemos tantos planes juntos

Narcissa leyó la carta, se quedó sorprendida, pero ella sabía que algo andaba mal, no tenía que ser así, hermione siempre le había dicho que cuando regresara a Londres de nuevo, nunca se separaría de Draco.

-hijo, tu sabes que ella te ama y que no puede ser que te haga esto. Estas seguro de que ella lo escribió?

-Claro! Pero no puedo imaginar el porque me abandonó, nosotros hicimos planes esta misma mañana para vivir juntos.

En ese momento la chimenea estalló y de el salió Ronald Weasley.

-como estan? – preguntó alegre, como siempre – he venido a visitarlos y a… - observó la cara de Draco – que sucede malfoy? Y Hermione?

-se ha ido

-como que se ha ido? Y su hijo? Esta en hogwarts y dudo mucho que hermione lo abandone

Draco le enseñó la carta a Ron, que se quedó inmóvil al acabar de leerla

-seguro que es de ella?

-claro! Ahí mismo dice hermione

-Malfoy, solo hay una persona que conoce perfectamente la letra de Hermione y ese soy yo, te lo aseguro, esta carta no es de hermione

-entonces quien la escribió? – preguntó narcissa

Se quedaron en silencio y enseguida Draco exclamo:

-Pansy!

------

Era increíble lo que Abdel y Diana le habían dicho. No se lo podía creer, el era el heredero de la fortuna mas grande que podía existir en Europa y el nunca lo supo. Era increíble que su padre hubiera sido su padre y que hubiera heredado los ojos.

Estaba en la sala común, el día había sido muy difícil, tantos trabajos y todo porque solo se había ido con su madre un dia… eso si que era trabajo.

-Robert! – le gritó Diana y luego se acercó con el.

-no le hagas caso, sea lo que sea – le comentó Abdel que estaba sentado a un lado de el – a veces se vuelve loca y tiene unas ideas que… mejor ni pensarlo

-tu no te metas Abdel, te escuché perfectamente – le dijo diana y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robert – se me ha ocurrido una idea, estoy seguro que esos Gryffindors me la van a pagar por hacerme ayer quedar en ridiculo enfrente de Michel

-Michel? – dijo Robert – michel el que es buscador de Slytherin y que esta en 4?

-si, de el mismo

Entonces Abdel estallo en carcajadas… solo de acordarse le producia un ataque de risa, después de un rato se calmo

-pues que paso? – dijo Robert, quería saber que le había pasado a su amiga

Abdel volvio a estallar en una risa, que fue aplacada por una mirada asesina de Diana hacia el.

-pues es que ayer, cuando no estabas, Diana estaba platicando con michel, y vamos, todos sabemos que el es muy popular, de seguro ella estaba esperando una oportunidad con él – comenzó abdel, ya sin risa.

-entonces llegaron esos malditos Gryffindors de nuestro año, y un tal Bryan, me aventó un globo con agua, pero no era solamente agua, era una poción que parecía agua, y comenzé a levitar, y de la desesperación agarré a michel de su tunica y me llevaron volando hasta el lago, entonces el efecto de la poción terminó y los dos caímos al lago y fue avergonzante, porque sin querer caí arriba de Michel y el se enojó muchisimo, porque pues su novia nos vio.

Entonces Abdel volvió a reir, pero esta vez fue seguido por Robert, el ya se imaginaba a diana arriba de michel

-callense, no es gracioso… pero ese Bryan me las va a pagar…

Pero ellos n ocalmaban su risa, asi que Diana se enojó y solo les dijo:

-mañana estén atentos en pociones, porque ese maldito de Bryan me las va a pagar, y pues ya me imagino a Snape castigándolos.

Y dicho esto, salió de la sala común a preparar, seguramente su venganza contra Gruffindor.

-te digo que está loca – le dijo Abdel – pero ya quiero saber que bromita les espera a esos…

Entonces Robert cayó en cuenta. El que había hecho la broma era Bryan, ese que le reclamó tantas cosas y al que le guardaba un poco de rencor, por no comprenderlo…

-espero y se le quite lo enojado, así nos podremos enterar de lo que mañana les sucederá a esos gryffindors – concluyó Abdel

-ahora vengo – le dijo robert a Abdel y salió de la sala común. Iba a ir a encontrarse con Bryan, a decirle muchas cosas… pero en donde estaba su sala común?

Cuando iba saliendo, Diana iba entrando, con ojos maliciosos y sonriendo malévolamente.

Para suerte de Robert, cuando iba rumbo al gran comedor, ya que la cena se acercaba, se encontró a Bryan, con un grupo de gryffindors que le acompañaban

-Bryan! –le gritó

Este volteó a ver quien lo buscaba y al encontrarse a robert, se dirigió a sus amigos, diciendoles que los alcanzaria y cuando sus amigos se fueron, se acercó con robert.

-mira! Aquí esta el mentiroso

-porque le hiciste eso a Diana

-de seguro tu amiga te fue llorando para que la vengaras, y te dijo lo que le hizo a Andrea?

-quien es Andrea?

-es mi hermana mayor, esta en tercero y tu amigita le gasto una broma que yo mismo me encargé de regresarle.

-le hizo algo?

-si, hace dos dias, y creeme que mi hermana esta muy enojada con ella

Robert se confundió, entonces Bryan se había vengado de algo que diana le había hecho a su hermana?

-que le sucedió?

-pues con decirte que ha tenido el pelo flurecente, te digo todo.

Entonces robert quiso decirle a Bryan lo que iba a suceder mañana en pociones en su caldero… pero su conciencia, la parte fria de su personalidad no lo dejó… y solo se quedo callado, la parte Malfoy estaba saliendo a relucir

- pues algo le debió de haber hecho tu hermana a mi amiga – respondió arrogante

Bryan se quedó sorprendido con la frialdad de su antiguo amigo, nunca le había respondido así

-que te pasa?

-a mi? No me pasa nada

-tu nunca hablaste así… asi de frio y asi de… de arrogante

-yo hablo como se me de la gana, y tu no puedes decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, y no admito ordenes de personas inferiores a mi

Y dicho esto, Robert se enfiló hacia el gran comedor, sorprendido de lo que su personalidad podía hacer y dejando a Bryan con las palabras en la boca, llegó y se sentó con sus amigos, en su mesa. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Su madre nunca lo crio para que se sintiera superior a los demás… siempre le enseñó que todos eran igual… entonces que le pasaba?

"que es lo que me pasa" pensó " que es?"

-------

Pansy llegó a donde estaba hermione. La vió…

-Tu no eres igual a mi… yo soy mas bonita, inteligente que tu… yo te supero en todo!

Hermione la vio asustada… ella estaba amarrada en el suelo… y el elfo… simplemente vio como se marchaba

-Parkinson? Que te sucede?

-que que me sucede? Me has quitado a mi marido! Eso es lo que sucede!

-pero yo nun…

-CALLATE! – le gritó Pansy, y enseguida le dio una cachetada – NO SOLO ME HAS QUITADO A MI MARIDO

A hermione le dolió mucho la cachetada… nunca había visto a pansy así… nunca cuando la veía por los pasillos de Hogwarts

-como?

-También me has quitado a mi hijo!

-tu hijo?

-SI! El hijo que hace once años le di a Draco!

-estabas embarazada!

-CLARO QUE SI! TU TE LLEVASTE A MI HIJO A QUIEN SABE DONDE Y LO CRIASTE COMO TUYO!

-a que te refieres?

-A robert! Me quitaste a mi robert!

-estas loca… Robert es mi hijo… yo lo llevé 9 meses dentro de mi, yo lo crié, es mi hijo y el de Draco.

-Callate!

Pansy se llevó las manos a los oidos y se tapo con ellos. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros. Se incó… y luego se sentó en el suelo.

-es mio… mi hijo… solo mio… -comenzó a decir sin sentido…- es mio y de Draco… mi hijo… nuestro hijo…

Hermione estaba asustada… no lo podía creer… Pansy estaba loca… pensaba que Robert era hijo de Draco y de ella… por lo que le había dicho Draco, pansy no podía tener hijos, asi que debió de pensar, que ella se lo había robado… aunque no sabía cuando Pansy se había vuelto así de loca como para hacerle eso. De repente se levantó y se fue… seguía diciendo que Robert era su hijo.

De repente el pequeño elfo apareció delante de ella.

-La señorita siempre ha sido así, perdonela – se disculpo el elfo

-no te preocupes, pero es que le puede hacer algo a mi hijo, creyendo que es suyo… porque no me ayudas

El elfo dudó.

-Nimi quiere ayudar a la señorita pansy, pero no sabe como

-Nimi, solo tienes que ayudarme a mi

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Como? –finalmente respondio el elfo

-conoces a Draco Malfoy?

-Nimi conoce al señor Draco Malfoy. Nimi sabe que la señorita pansy se caso con el. El señor Malfoy también es dueño de Nimi.

-entonces ve con el y dile donde estoy. Dile que Hermione Granger necesita su ayuda.

Entonces el elfo desapareció.

-------

Pansy se habia dirigido a la sala de su casa, tenía a Hermione Granger en su casa.

-Robert es mi hijo… tengo que recuperarlo.

Y diciendo esto, agarró polvos flu y entró en la chimenea.

-Sala común de Slytherin, Hogwarts – dijo y soltó los polvos flu.

---------

Mientras, Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley, junto con Narcissa, estaban sumidos en la busqueda de Hermione. Draco leía y releía la carta. Ron, pensaba en los escondites en los que se pudiera esconder a una mujer con el intelecto de Hermione. Narcissa, ella simplemente pensaba en las consecuencias que podían pasar si Pansy le hacía algo a Hemione o a Robert.

-Señor Malfoy.

Esa voz no era conocida para ninguna de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Entonces Draco volteó y vió al pequeño elfo

-que quieres?

-Nimi trae un recado de la señorita.

-Nimi? Yo no tengo ningun elfo que se llame asi – sentenció Draco.

-Draco, deja terminar al elfo – le reprochó Narcissa.

-De cual señorita? – preguntó Ron mientras Narcissa regañaba a su hijo.

-La señorita le dijo a Nimi que solo de dijiera al amo Draco Malfoy.

-Amo?- preguntó Draco – eres elfo de Pansy?

-Si, Nimi es elfo de la señorita Pansy Parkinson.

-Que quiere Pansy?

-La señorita pansy no me envio – y enseguida se golpeó la cabeza con una mano.

-entonces?

-Fue la señorita Hermione Granger

-como? –dijieron al unísono los tres presentes.

-------

La cena había acabado. Robert solo podía pensar en lo sucedido con Bryan, el se conocía y sabía que nunca hubiera dicho eso… al menos que estuviera en verdad enojado… entonces?

Se sentó en el sillón que daba frente al fuego. Entonces Diana llegó.

-Porque tan pensativo?

-es que estuve hablando con Bryan

-con ese gryffindor? Por que?

-quería reclamarle lo que te había sucedido, pero… yo actué como si no fuera yo.

-como?

-si, le dije cosas que solo diría si de verdad estuviera enojado… pero… no lo estaba, solo sentí que el no es una persona como de mi clase… pero… yo nunca he hecho distinciones.

-eso es porque, tu familia siempre fue especial al escoger las personas con las que se relacionan. Todos saben que los Malfoy siempre han sido así, y por lo que sé, tu padre es el unico que desobedeció la regla al enamorarse te tu madre… el mal humor debe ser hereditario. Mi Padre fue amigo de tu padre

-en serio?

-Claro, mi padre era de los pocos que los aguantaba, por eso es un Zabinni.

Robert se quedó pensando. Pero entonces… recordó el inicio de la discusión.

-Diana

-Si?

-que le hiciste a la hermana de Bryan?

-ah! Bueno… debiste de verla… andaba criticando las clases del profesor Snape, entonces, se me ocurrió una buena idea para que dejara hablar mal de las clases de pociones.

-y que hiciste? –preguntó divertido

-Pues hice una poción sencilla, que hace que el pelo se haga fluorescente, y se la eché en el jugo de calabaza que se estaba tomando. Llegué a molestarla, y sin que se diera cuenta, eché la poción en su jugo.

Robert comenzó a reir, ya se imaginaba a la chica con el pelo fluorescente.

-Bueno. Me voy… mañana hay que preparar una broma…

Y dicho esto se fue. La sala común estaba vacía. Y Robert estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se acordó que su padre le había dado un libro de la familia esa misma mañana, antes de regresar a Hogwarts, entonces lo vio, estaba en la mesa. Era de cuero negro, con las letras doradas, era bastante grueso. Se paró y lo agarró. Entonces vio que las letras eran muy brillosas, tal vez fuera oro, con lo que estaba escrito. Entonces, abajo del título venía el escudo de la familia, una serpiente entrecruzada con la letra M, con un fondo verde y contorneado color plata. "Solo los pertenecientes a la familia pueden abrirlo" leyó al final del libro. Estaba dispuesto a abrirlo cuando escuchó un estallido en la chimenea; una figura femenina salió. Pero quien era ella?

Se quedó muy asustado. Jamas en la vida la había visto y se veía como… era como una loca… retrocedio dos pasos, temeroso y con el libro en sus manos, como queriendolo proteger, era su primer regalo departe de su padre.

-Robert…

-quien… quien es usted?

-Robert… al fin te encuentro, después de tanto tiempo

Robert estaba muy asustado

-soy yo, tu madre, Pansy.

-Mi madre es Hermione Granger, usted está…

-Yo soy tu madre!

Robert retrocedio mas, esa mujer le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Pansy se acercaba, como una serpiente cuando acecha a su inofensiva presa. Con cada paso que daba, Robert retrocedía otro… sentía miedo… miedo de lo que esa mujer le pudiera hacer. De repente, ya no pudo retroceder… el sillón en el que había estado sentado, minutos antes, ahora le estorbaba para escapar…

Cayó sentado en el sillón, el libro simplemente cayó de sus manos y quedó en el suelo, con sus manos se trataba de hacer mas atrás, aunque sabía que era imposible, pues ya había llegado al respaldo.

-que hace?

-te voy a llevar conmigo, hijo… tu tienes que estar con tu madre

-Mi madre es Hermione Granger!- gritó asustado

-NO! YO SOY TU MADRE!

Entonces ya sin poder hacer nada, Robert sintió como la mujer lo agarró de las manos.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!

En ese momento Pansy Parkinson desapareció con Robert, pero no contaron con que una persona había escuchado todo el escandalo y había visto todo. Entonces echó a correr hacia la pared por la que estaba la entrada. Salió y se dirigió al unico sitio que se le ocurrio. Al despacho del profesor Snape.

Tocó desesperado, y al instante el profesor Snape salió.

-que hace a estas horas aquí esta prohibido andar por los pasillos.

-Profesor… se lo llevaron… yo la vi… fue Pansy Malfoy, la esposa del señor Draco

-Señor Bulstrode, tenga la amabilidad de calmarse, entre, sientese, ahora si, digame que es lo que le sucede.

-La amiga de mi madre… yo la vi…

-Señor Abdel, expliquese mejor…

-Se llevó a Robert. Yo vi como desaparecieron

-Robert? Se Pansy se llevó a Robert?

-Si señor, había mucho ruido y yo baje a ver que sucedia, entonces, la señora Pansy lo agarró de las muñecas y desapareció llevándoselo

Snape no dudó y le habló al director. Este llegó apresuradamente, viendo como Abdel estaba muy mal, haberlo visto debió de ser un poco fuerte, además, eran amigos.

-------

Hola! Aquí esta otro capitulo mas! me costó un poco de trabajo crearlo, pero por fin salió! Espero y les haya gustado y que sea una recompensa por el aburrido Juicio que tuvo Draco… yo se que las cosas se debían complicar un poco mas, pero cuando escribí el capitulo no tenía ni gota de inspiración, salvo cuando escribí el Flash Back.

Les ha gustado este capítulo? Espero opiniones, flores o jitomates en sus Reviews! Aunque la verdad creo que van a ser mas jitomates que flores xD

Bueno, ya subí mi nuevo fic. Se llama El Reto. Se trata de cómo Draco le propone a Hermione el poder conquistarla en una semana… ah! Pero acabandose la semana no acaba el fic. Habrá muchas sorpresas! Un baile y quien sabe que mas! espero que lo lean, y si no lo leen… pues entonces espero que este fic les esté gustando.

Que tal ven a pansy? Con esas alucinaciones llegara lejos? Espero sus opiniones… porque si no… pues ya no le sigo… xD… mentira! Yo se que muchos leen este fic, y aunque no me dejen Review, pues los que me dejan me dan animos para seguir, aunque los que no me dejan, no les cuesta nada darle al botoncito de abajo que dice Go y poderme dejarme un Review…

El otro dia me preguntaron que qué era xD… Es un emoticon, la x es la cara y la D la sonrisa, muy parecidas a las de South Park… xD … no es ningún por Dios, eh?

Espero que esta actualización les haya gustado, ya que traté de subirlo tan pronto como lo acabé…

Bueno… nos seguimos leyendo…

Bye

Xochil Malfoy


	10. ¿Mi venganza será dulce?

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap.10 ¿Mi venganza será dulce?**

-Por favor, expliqueme que es lo que vio exactamente- le dijo Albus Dumblendore a Abdel

-yo baje, porque se escuchaba que Robert hablaba con alguien, yo pense que era con Diana, y baje a decirles que me dejaran dormir, entonces vi que Robert estaba muy asustado porque la Señora Pansy le decía algunas cosas, y luego lo agarró y desaparecieron, y pues al unico que se me ocurrio decirle, fue al profesor Snape

-Muy bien, entonces vaya a dormir que nosotros encontraremos una forma de traer a su amigo mañana.

Y Abdel salió del despacho de su jefe de casa…

-Albus – le fijo Snape – para que crees que Pansy quiera a Robert?

-no lo se, severus, pero de algo estoy seguro, no es para nada bueno.

-------

-dime que es lo que te dijo Hermione! – le dijo Draco al elfo

El elfo estaba muy asustado… sabía que decirle a su amo Draco no merecía castigo, pero si Pansy se enteraba, se enojaría con el porque Hermione no era de la familia y la estaba desobedeciendo

-Nimi… no sabe si decirle o no

Draco miro al elfo, sabía lo que le pasaba, pero estabaa tan desesperado por encontrarla…

-Dime de una maldita vez lo que me tienes que decir!

El elfo se asusto por el estado de su amo, que podía ser? Entonces, pensó, como era su amo, y le estaba dando una orden, no tendría que ser castigado por pansy.

-La señorita Hermione esta en la mansión de los Parkinson. – y dicho su recado desaparecio.

-la casa de pansy? – pregunto Ron

-si – dijo narcissa

Draco al terminar de escuchar al elfo, agarró su capa, y estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando, de la chimenea salió Severus Snape, deteniendo a Draco.

-Draco! –le dijo Severus

-que pasa? – dijo volteando la cabeza, abrochandose el botón de su capa

-no sabes donde esta pansy?

-pansy? Por que lo iba a saber? – contestó Draco

-por que tengo malas noticias

-malas noticias? – esta vez hablo Ron

-Si, señor Weasley, dije malas.

-que ha pasado? –pregunto Narcissa

-se trata de Robert.

-que le paso a mi hijo? – dijo Draco

-se lo han llevado

-de Hogwarts?

-quien fue?

-Pansy Parkinson

-Como es posible? Nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse asi como asi… - dijo Ron

-ya sabemos que es imposible, aparecerse y desaparecerse de Hogwarts, pero Dumblendore tiene una teoria de lo que le ha pasado, y es que solo hay una persona que ha logrado desaparecerse de Hogwarts aparte de Pansy…

-Quien fue? – preguntó Narcissa, temiendo la respuesta

-el tio-abuelo de Pansy…

-------

Robert quería hablar, no podía, le tapaban con gran fuerza la boca para que no emitiera ningun sonido, Pansy Parkinson lo detenía muy bien con un hechizo. Trataba de hablar, pero solo se escuchaba el esfuerzo que hacía.

-callate, no ves que nos pueden descubrir? – dijo pansy

Iban por el pasillo que conducia hacia algun cuarto… que bueno era saber algunos secretos de Hogwarts, pensaba pansy, nunca pensó que le pudiera ser util, tan util en aquellos momentos… estaba desesperada… esa sangre sucia nunca se había imaginado lo mucho que deseo tener un hijo de Draco… y ella sabía que no se lo podía dar…

"claro que se lo diste" le dijo una voz interna " ese muchacho que llevas es tu hijo… esa sangre sucia te lo ha robado cuando nacio"

-me lo robó

Robert pensaba que esa mujer estaba loca… sabía que no podía estar en sus cinco sentidos… estaba hablando sola y eso le asustaba.

-verdad que si? – seguía diciendo pansy – yo tenía razon y ella va a pagar, y tu me vas a ayudar?

Robert pensaba que le decía a el, pero como no podía contestar contestar le escuchó decir:

-que bueno que vayas a ayudarme, pero que mi hijo no se entere, si? Gracias por estar conmigo siempre

Llegaron a un cuarto, estaba cerrado y pansy lo abrió, enseguida lo hizo entrar. La habitación estaba oscura, no veía nada, le echó un hechizo que lo dejó sin movilidad. Sintió que le puso unas sogas en las manos y en los pies, y luego recuperaba poco a poco los movimientos, que en vano los hacía, estaba muy bien amarrado.

Pansy salió del cuarto y lo dejó ahí, solo…

-------

Llegó al colegio lo mas pronto posible, Snape le dijo que Dumblendore necesitaba hablar con el. Tocó a la puerta del despacho y le permitieron entrar.

-Draco, que bueno que has llegado

-Snape me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

-efectivamente, pensamos que era lo mas conveniente

-como es posible que pansy pudiera desaparecer de Hogwarts?

-pues eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar, es la segunda persona que lo logra, su tio-abuelo, también lo logró… y es un misterio

-como lo logró?

-pues hace años, cuando el acababa de salir del colegio, vino para visitar al amor de su vida, que era un año mas chica, lamentablemente ella no le correspondía y el, en un ataque de locura, la mató, luego se llevó su cuerpo desapareciendo del colegio

-entonces estaba loco?

-si, dias después lo encontraron a el muerto, con el cadáver de la muchacha, tenía una carta escrita que decía que había descubierto como desaparecer de Hogwarts, no lo dijo, pero lo que aseguró era de que en su familia solo su hermano sabía el secreto. Supongo que se lo contó a su nieta.

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, Draco hablo

-hermione también desapareció

-como?

-si, hermione no aparece, por ningun lado,

-tiene alguna idea de quien se la llevo?

-si, un elfo vino y me dijo que hermione la había mandado, y pienso que obedecio solo porque soy su amo, dijo que pansy no sabía que el estaba ahí, y luego se pegaba

-entonces la señorita pansy debe de tener a los dos.

Draco se levantó

-a donde vas Draco? – pregunto el anciano

-a rescatar a mi hijo y a su madre

-esto es una locura, no puedes ir tu solo

-no puedo esperar

-entonces creo que Harry y Ron te tienen que acompañar

-no quiero que ellos vengan

-ir solo es una tontería

Pero draco no escuchó a Dumblendore, salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia donde nunca mas penso ir. Las ruinas de la Mansión Parkinson.

Si, ahora eran ruinas, y es que después de su boda, la mansión fue atacada por algunos muggles que decían que ahí estaba escondido un delicuente muy buscado y quedó en ruinas.

Pansy estaba sola, unos años después de casarse, su madre y su padre fallecieron, y como era hija unica, ya no tenía a nadie.

Llegó… estaba todo en silencio, observó las ruinas de lo que antes habían sido una magnifica mansión, blanca y con un hermoso Jardín ahora ya descuidado… aunque la inmensa casa aun seguía de pie, ahora no era blanca, era mas bien café y se veía un poco polvorienta… algunas ventanas aun estaban enteras, pero la mayoría estaban rotas, aunque a medida que se iba acercando, observó que los pedazos de vidrio que se suponían debían de estar ahí no estaban, habían sido recogidos seguramente por los elfos.

Se acercó a la puerta, la observó y seguía estando tal y como la recordaba de niño… no quería que Pansy se enterara de que estaba ahí, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta sintió como una persona se acercaba por detrás de él.

-te estaba esperando, querido

Draco conocía muy bien esa voz, era con la que se había peleado cientos de veces en Azkaban. Se volteó lentamente y se topo con la Pansy Parkinson que nunca se hubiera imaginado. En lugar de vestir sus acostumbrados vestidos de seda finos y elegantes impecablemente planchados y muy limpios, con su alto peinado negro y elegante, sus ojos negros y su piel clara, estaba una mujer con sus ropas sucias, como si fuera el único vestido que hubiera tenido durante mucho tiempo, con los ojos mas frios que los que se hubieran podido ver nunca en la tierra, desprendiendo odio, pero un odio que solo podía ser para Hermione, estaba un poco sucia y despeinada, aunque no olía mal, al contrario, olía a vainilla… un momento, vainilla?

-por que hueles como Hermione? Que le haz hecho?

-digamos que le quite algunas de sus pertenencias, para que así me quieras como la quieres a ella.

-que le haz hecho?

-pues lo peor que le puedo hacer?

-solo estaba esperando a que llegaras para que vieras como tu querida Hermione va a sufrir… Impedium!

Y Draco sintió como no se podía mover, Pansy lo había inmovilizado… que estaría tramando?

-Sígueme, si no quieres que le pase algo a tu Sangre Sucia

A Draco no le quedó mas que obedecerle, así que entró en la mansión… definitivamente, algo andaba mal…

--------

-No podemos permitir que algo le pase a Draco! – dijo Severus – como pudiste dejarlo ir solo?

-Severus, entiendo que es una situación difícil, pero no creas que soy un anciano que deja hacer a una persona como Draco lo que quiera, se como es su carácter, y el señor Weasley y Potter fueron detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta, así que no estara solo – dijo Dumblendore. – creo que tienes que confiar mas en ellos.

Severus solo se quedó callado, pero no podía hacerle competencia al anciano y lo sabía muy bien. Estaban en la direccion, y estaba llena de gente, antiguos aurores amigos de Hermione y de Draco, se habían enterado de la situación y el director de la escuela los había llamado para analizar la situación. Los que estaban ahí eran Severus, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Blaise, Lavander y Ginny.

-Dumblendore – le dijo Neville – aunque ellos dos se encuentren vigilando a Malfoy, crees que ellos solos puedan con Pansy? Yo recuerdo que era muy difícil atraparla

-por eso mismo los he llamado, aunque Harry y Ron fueran de espias, yo se que ellos solos no podrán con el trabajo, así que les ordené que en cuanto tuvieran noticias nos mandara la señal de la orden, para que así todos podamos ir en su ayuda.

En ese momento, apareció un fénix simulado en medio de la sala y un pergamino y esa fue la señal, todos se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida, no sin antes leer el pergamino.

_Ruinas de la mansión Parkinson, estaremos en la entrada_

_Harry_

-------

Pansy llevaba a Draco hacia una sala, en las mazmorras de la mansión, bajaron y estaba oscro y frio, caminaron y se pararon enfrente de una puerta, lo hizo entrar.

La sala estaba tenebrosa y era pequeña, estaba alumbrada por algunas antorchas, la pared era de piedra, había solo dos sillas a cada lado de la puerta, en medio de la sala, estaba una mesa hecha de piedra… acaso era lo que se imaginaba?

Pansy lo sentó en la silla, lo ató con un hechizo y buscó la varita de Draco, cuando la encontró en la túnica de su marido, la sacó y se la llevó.

-no te vayas a ir, eh? – y dicho esto, salio de la habitación.

Como demonios se supone que iba a salvar a hermione? Había caído en una trampa, dumblendore tenía razón… nunca debió de ir solo

Pasaron cinco minutos, a Draco le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez entró hermione por delante, pero estaba desmayada, alguien la estaba manipulando…

-Hermione! – le gritó

Detrás de ella apareció pansy, sujetando la varita en alto y guiando a Hermione a la otra silla, la ató y volvió a salir…

Hermione se veía muy sucia, estaba un poco mas pálida de lo que Draco recordaba…

Hermione abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, que la tenía gacha segundos antes… no recordaba mucho… solo… solo que pansy la había atacado un poco antes estando en la habitación en la que se encontraba secuestrada…

-Hermione – le dijo Draco

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con él… estaba igual de guapo que siempre…

-que sucede Draco? Por que estas aquí?

-vine a buscarte, y pues supongo que Pansy pensó que lo haría y ya estaba preparada…

Hermione quiso levantarse de la silla, pero le fue imposible, sintió como se le apretaban mas las manos…

--------

-Sigues queriéndola, verdad Ron?

-Si Harry, sabes que Hermione fue la razón de mi vida a pesar de que lavander llegó para consolarme de su supuesta muerte

-Ron, ella está enamorada de Malfoy

-lo sé… y no sabes cuanto me duele saber que ama a otro – Ron estaba demasiado triste, la mirada ya no era la misma que había tenido mucho antes de enterarse de la verdad.

-Ron, solo piensa, Lavander te ama y te ha dado una hija muy linda y tierna, tu hija te quiere

-Harry, eso no impide que yo siga amando a otra

-ya lo se, pero no vayas a destruir un presente y un futuro que pueden ser maravillosos solo por que el ver a Hermione de nuevo te ha removido sentimientos del pasado

Harry y Ron estaban esperando a los aurores, cuando se acercaron las personas a las que estaban esperando.

-Entonces que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ron a los recién llegados.

Dumblendore les comenzó a explicar, y luego entraron a la casa.

--------

Pansy había abierto la puerta de nuevo, eran las 2 de la mañana… era justo… por fin tendría su venganza, su dulce venganza…

Entró a la habitación, con una cajita dorada, que era lo que tramaba?

-que es lo que haces Pansy? – Preguntó Draco

Pero ella no le hizo caso, solo volteó a verlo y enseguida entró… seguida de Robert caminando detrás de ella y vestido de negro.

-Robert! – gritaron Draco y Hermione

Pero su hijo no les hizo caso, parecía que no extistiera nada en el mundo, entonces Pansy se paró a la derecha de aquella mesa de piedra sosteniendo la caja en sus manos y Robert detrás de la mesa en el centro.

-Miktu mshi takre mushtro

Robert se sentó en la mesa, no tenía pupilas, no se veían. Estaba hechizado y se veía ido.

Hermione no entendió nada de lo que Pansy acababa de decir ni lo que estaba sucediendo… pero Draco… el entendió perfectamente lo que Pansy dijo y comprendió lo que estaba pasando…

Era un lenguaje de los antiguos magos oscuros, era un poderoso hechizo para retrasar el tiempo y cambiarlo, si ella lo hacía, el presente que conocían nunca existiría, era un hechizo prohibido y poderoso, e incluso el mismo Voldemort no lo podía llevar a cabo, porque era muy posible que el muriera, solo además tenía que tener un sacrificio humano… Draco lo había leído en un libro de magia oscura, cuando estaba en septimo grado y el sacrificio humano no podía ser cualquiera…

Flash-back

Le había llegado un paquete de su padre, un libro grueso y pesado, "Magia Oscura Antigua" se titulaba. El era ya un mortífago y según su padre, debía estudiar Magia Oscura poderosa por si algun dia lo llegaba a necesitar.

Abrió el libro. Se sorprendió por lo que el indice decía, así que somnzó a hojearlo con curiosidad. Llegó a la pagina 356 y el título le llamó mucho la atención: "Retroceder en el tiempo y hacer suceder lo que uno quiere"

Definitivamente era un libro interesante, si el lo podía llevar a cabo, su padre estaría orgulloso de que él, Draco Malfoy, hiciera expulsar al Trio Dorado del colegio. Entonces se interesó mucho mas y comenzó a leer.

"_Nunca nadie ha podido hacer bien el hechizo, solo 100 magos lo han intentado desde 45 a.C. hasta estos dias, (324 d.C.) y todos han fallado. Debido a esto el ministerio de magia, declaró este año, por decreto internacional que se prohibiera su uso, ademas de que al provocar la muerte del sacrificado, el destino nunca volvería a ser el mismo._

_Se tiene que llevar a cabo un sacrificio humano, el hechizo dice que tiene que ser el hijo de un amor puro entre dos personas, el sacrificado no puede ser menor de 10 años pero tampoco puede ser mayor de 13. Los padres del niño tienen que ver el sacrificio y quien lo sacrifica es el interesado en cambiar el destino. Se tiene que decir el hechizo siguiente en una de las lenguas mas antiguas que se conocen: 'Mashktobe' el hechizo es el siguiente:_

_La persona se para al lado derecho de la mesa del sacrificio y debe decir: 'Miktu mshi takre mushtro' que quiere decir cambio el destino nuestro_

_En seguida el sacrificado se acuesta en la mesa y el sacrificador saca la estaca, se pone detrás de la mesa y le clava la estaca en el corazon al mismo tiempo que dice: 'tosbe maquenki sartestre' (la sangre que derrame es solo para mi destino) saca la estaca y repite en cualquier idioma lo que se quiere tres veces y el año en que se quiere que suceda el acontecimiento, entonces, si el hechizo sale bien, se supone que cuando la frase se acabe, un resplandor aparecerá en la estaca y se regresará el tiempo y solo la persona que hizo el hechizo sabrá lo que sucedió, claro que esto ultimo nadie lo sabe con certeza, ya que nunca nadie lo ha podido lograr"_

-lastima que sea tan difícil… hubiera sido una gran idea sacar a Potter y sus amigos de hogwarts

Entonces Draco cerró el libro y lo guardó… nunca supuso que Pansy se lo robaría al paso de los años.

Fin Flash-back

Draco lo recordó como si hubiera sido ayer, no podía creer que pansy fuera capaz de hacerlo, sabiendo que estaba prohibido y que nunca nadie lo había logrado, por muy sencillo que pareciera, además lo de regresar el tiempo era algo teorico, nunca nadie lo había podido confirmar…

Pansy se movió hacia el centro de la mesa… levantó la estaca alto con las dos manos… de repente algo la detuvo

"no puedes matar a tu hijo, pansy"

"mi hijo?" se respondió mentalmente

"si, tu hijo… no recuerdas que fue aquella mujer quien te lo robó al nacer?"

Pansy giró la cabeza a donde Hermione y la observó… se trataba de safar… quería salvar a Robert, solo gritaba que no lo hiciera ya que no podía ver como mataban al niño…

Draco también estaba desesperado… al igual que hermione se trataba de safar… pero era imposible… no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió… entraron Harry, Ron y Dumblendore seguidos de los demás.

----------------------------

HOLA!

Mil perdones por el retraso de casi un mes del capitulo! Pero es que escribir el capitulo en una semana se me ha hecho imposible, ya que han sucedido muchas cosas, empezando con que es mi ultimo semestre de la prepa y me han dejado muchisima tarea, empiezo los exámenes, y si quiero graduarme para entrar a la carrera, necesito hecharle muchísimas ganas, así que disculpenme si el capitulo esta muy aburrido o sin inspiración… me ha costado mucho…. Espero que no me maten por no haberlo subido… pero les prometo que el proximo (que probablemente será el ultimo) estara mas pronto o eso espero, OKas?

Muchísimas grax por sus reviews y se les agradece, uno mas que me dejaran para darme animos, no estaría mal, se los agradecería mucho.

A todos los que no me dejan Reviews y que no se ni siquiera que me leen, también muchísimas grax por leerme, que me ha dado muchos animos de seguir, ya que en un review me dijieron que unas personas no m dejan reviews pero les encanta esta historia, y yo también he de decir que a veces no dejo Reviews por una cosa o por otra, pero de todas maneras mil grax a todos )

A los que me leen en El Reto, les prometo que lo mas pronto posible tendré el capitulo, ya que solo llevo una hoja y media de Word y tengo que escribir mas… la cosa no va a estar tan sencilla como creen, así que si no me leen en ese, espero que se den un poquito de tiempo y lo lean, y me envien también sus opiniones

Grax a Jossy por felicitarme el dia de mi cumple el mes pasado, en la escuela, yo se que me lees… y pues si se me había olvidado darte las grax o si te las di y no me acuerdo, pues te lo agradesco por aki )

Bueno… ya me tengo que ir, y muxas grax de nuevo por tenerme la paciencia que me tienen (ahora comprendo a los autores que se dilatan en publicar sus historias, ahora mas que nada les voy a tener mucha paciencia)

Se cuidan y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de esta historia o de El Reto

Se cuidan y tenganme paciencia por favor )

Xochil Malfoy


	11. El final de todo

**Todos los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos que no sepan quien es… como Robert… no tengo ningún fin lucrativo escribiendo esta historia y todo esto lo escribo por diversión.**

**Cap. 11 El Final de todo**

Al ver como los aurores entraron, Pansy comenzó a bajar la estaca hacia el cuerpo de Robert… no escucharía esta vez a la voz que constantemente le repetía que era su hijo… esta vez no lo escucharía… así que comenzó a decir las palabras que se debían mientras bajaba la estaca no se le entendía muy bien, pero bajaba la estaca con un poco de rapidez.

-Petrificus Totalus! – gritó Ron y le lanzó el hechizo

Pansy se quedo petrificada en el lugar en el que estaba, a unos pocos centímetros de clavarle en el corazón la estaca a Robert.

Entonces como si de un alma se tratase, salió algo blanco del cuerpo de Pansy, tomando una forma bastante humana, de color grisáceo…

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la desató que corrió hacia el cuerpo de Robert, lo mismo hizo con Draco que también fue a acompañar a Hermione, entonces antes de que se acercaran, la figura grisácea entró en el cuerpo de Robert…

-Robert! – gritó Hermione

Entonces el niño despertó y la figura de Pansy la tocó y la echó para atrás, quedandose la figura en el piso. Se levantó y se sentó en la mesa…

Hermione se acercó a abrazarlo.

-quita tus manos de mí, sangre sucia – dijo y la aventó cuando ella estaba abrazándolo

-Robert? Que te sucede? – dijo ella

Pero entonces lo observó mucho mejor… el no tenía los ojos grises alegres de siempre… la mirada era bastante fría… ni el mismo Draco Malfoy había tenido esa mirada fría y de odio

-Robert? – Le dijo Draco

-padre? Contestó… donde esta mi madre?

-pues ahí esta – le dijo Draco señalando a Hermione

Robert giró y vio nuevamente a Hermione

-ella no es! – le dijo a Draco

-como que no? es ella! Hasta te pareces! – le dijo Ron

-Claro que no! ella es una sangre sucia!

Hermione comenzó a llorar… era increíble que su propio hijo no la conociera… se tumbó en el piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente… Draco se acercó y se tumbó al lado de Hermione, la abrazó y trato de consolarla.

-Robert! Que estas haciendo? Le preguntó una Narcissa que se adelantó al grupo, ya que estaba al final de todos. – ella es tu madre!

-no es cierto! No lo es!

-Narcissa, espera, creo que esa cosa gris que se metió en el lo esta confundiendo – le dijo dumblendore.

-pero que es? – preguntó Zabinni.

-creo que es una parte de los deseos de pansy, cuando Ron la petrificó, estos se salieron y se introducieron en la mente de Robert

-pero como podemos sacarle esa idea de la cabeza? – preguntó Draco, que seguía con Hermione y que había escuchado todo…

-ese es el problema, hasta que Robert saque el deseo de pansy por si mismo, no podremos hacer nada…

Robert estaba escuchando todo, se quedó mirando a Dumblendore muy inquieto… y luego dijo:

-esta mintiendo! Eso no es cierto… para nada! Mi madre es Pansy!

-solo hay que esperar a que pansy se le pase el efecto del hechizo y veremos que pasa…

-a que se refiere? – dijo hermione, que estaba ya un poco mejor y que se había levantado con la ayuda de Draco.

-creo que el deseo completo de Pansy, de que Robert fuera su hijo se trasladó a robert en esa figura grisácea y si fue así, es posible que cuando despierte rechace a Robert – explicó el anciano – el deseo que recide en el se desvanesca, pero si Pansy despierta y hay una parte de su deseo en ella, entonces tendremos que esperar a que Robert se saque esa idea de la cabeza.

Hermione rogaba por que el efecto del hechizo terminara pronto para que de una vez por todas supiera si su hijo la reconocería.

Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos, y Pansy seguía petrificada, pero lentamente se acabó el hechizo hasta que pansy quedó normal.

Pansy bajó los brazos y soltó la estaca que rodó por el suelo. Se levantó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza, así que se la agarró con las manos; cerró fuertemente los ojos como si eso pudiera quitarle el dolor que sentía… se quedó un momento así, el dolor le seguía. Parecía que se hubiera golpeado con el suelo… a lo mejor cuando robert la aventó hacia atrás se había pegado duro…

Así pasaron cinco minutos y en esa misma posición se había quedado. Parecía que el dolor no quería irse… lentamente fue cediendo hasta deaparecer… a Pansy le agrado ya no tener ese dolor… porque la verdad era insoportable… se había quedado tan cómoda en esa posición que así quería dormir…

Pero ella no podía permanecer para siempre en esa posición, el suelo estaba frio y muy incomodo, así que se levantó lentamente, abrió los ojos y vio un poco borroso. Lentamente fue enfocando la habitación y a las personas que estaban ahí… recuperó la vista y caminó… se dirigía a la puerta… todo era confuso… no sabía que hacía ahí… con todas esas personas, solo recordaba que estaba en su casa y lo unico que quería era ir a su habitación y dormir…

Hermione la detuvo del brazo antes de que Pansy cruzara la mitad de la habitación.

-tienes que arreglar lo que hiciste.

-arreglar lo que hice? De que estas hablando? – le contestó Pansy aun mas confundida.

-como que de que estoy hablando? Tu eres la culpable de todo lo que esta pasando.

-no te entiendo… además con que derecho estan todas estas personas en mí casa?

-como? No lo recuerdas?

-recordar que? Ni te conozco! Ni a ti ni a nadie! Dejenme sola!

Pansy se zafó de hermione y se fue directo a la puerta… pero nuevamente antes deque cruzara alguien la nombro.

-Pansy! – era Draco

Ella volteó y lo reconoció… era su leal amigo según recordaba…

-Draco? Que haces aquí? – le preguntó

-no recuerdas nada?

-porque? Que se supone que debo recordar?

-a mi… - pero esta vez quien habló fue robert, pansy lo observó

-y porque debería de recordarte a ti?

-porque yo soy tu hijo

Pansy se quedó sin habla… ella con un hijo? Eso era imposible… ella se había hecho estudios mágicos en San Mungo cuando tenía 15 años y se había enterado de su infertibilidad…

---Flash Baack---

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y se encontraba en su casa, se despertó debido a un dolor muy agudo en el vientre… gritó fuerte… no lo soportaba… el dolor era muy intenso

-MAMA! – la llamó pansy desde su cuarto gritando desesperadamente, pero nadie la escuchaba… nadie… - MAMA! – volvió a gritar… pero no recordaba que su padres se habían ido de viaje ese verano y que no regresarían hasta dentro de unas horas, en la mañana – MAMA! – gritó por tercera vez con todas sus fuerzas

El dolor cada vez era mas agudo y a ella se quejaba mas alto… gritaba del dolor, era horrible… nunca lo había sentido… bueno… la verdad era que sí… desde hace un año que sentía el dolor pero nunca tan intenso, siempre creyó que era normal y por eso nunca le dijo nada a su madre.

-AAAAGGGGHHHH! – gritaba una y otra vez.

Los ojos le lloraban, gritaba hasta que al fin… un elfo apareció…

-señorita… que le sucede a la señorita pansy? –dijo gritando con su voz chillona para que su ama la escuchara, ya que los gritos eran aterradores

Pansy lo escuchó… pero el dolor no la dejaba poder hablar… así pasaron 15 minutos, el eldo estaba muy preocupado por Pansy…

El dolor se fue un poco y dejó que Pansy descansara un poco, aunque el dolor seguía, ya no era tan agudo.

-Mi madre… hablale… - decía entre un grito y otro, y tratando de respirar mejor

-señorita, su madre no se encuentra en casa – le recordó el elfo

-NO ME IMPORTA! –y gritó desesperadamente de nuevo – BUSCALA!

El elfo estaba muy nervioso… tanto que buscó a otro elfo para que acompañara a Pansy y luego se esfumó para buscar a la madre de Pansy.

Pasaron las horas… ya eran las 6 de la mañana y el dolor no cesaba… Pansy deseaba que terminara… nunca había durado tanto el dolor… siempre eran unos 5 minutos… pero ahora ya habían pasado 3 horas, y ella ya pedía paz… se revolcaba en su cama. Entró su madre corriendo desesperada a donde estaba su hija y la vio muy mal… Pansy estaba sudando y estaba hirviendo en fiebre…

-perdona por llegar tarde… pero apenas me encontró el elfo – le dijo su madre pero Pansy no la escuchó, solo gritaba.

-ME DUELE! –fue su ultimo grito y entonces se desmayó

Rapidamente su madre se la llevo a San Mungo… donde la controlaron y donde la examinaron y unas horas después despertó…

Estaba mucho mejor y abrió un poco los ojos, se sentía muy debil… le dolía el abdomen. Su madre estaba a su lado con una cara muy triste… estaba apoyada en la camilla con la cabeza en sus brazos, dormida, pero su expresión estaba demasiado triste.

-Mama- la llamó Pansy con voz queda, parecia un susurro y su madre despertó…

-Pan, estas bien? – le dijo su madre

-si… ya no me duele nada

En ese momento entró el curandero, que se dirigió directamente a donde estaba Pansy.

-como te sientes? Le preguntó

-mucho mejor – respondió Pansy

-te tengo que dar una noticia, veo que acabas de despertar y por eso tu madre no te ha dicho nada.

Pansy se puso nerviosa… nunca se había sentido así y supuso que era una noticia muy mala…

-Pansy – comenzó el medico – tenías una enfermedad muggle en la matriz, estaba muy avanzada y no hubo otro remedio…

La madre de pansy abrazó a su hija, porque sabía que iba a ser muy duro para ella la noticia.

-Pansy, tenías Cáncer en la Matriz y estaba muy avanzada, el unico remedio fue quitarte la Matriz para que no te hiciera daño…

-eso significa que… - comenzó pansy tratando de contener las lágrimas

-que nunca vas a poder tener hijos

Pansy echó a llorar rogando que fuera una pesadilla…

-Pansy – le dijo el doctor – puedes adoptar algun día

Pero pansy no quería adoptar a ningun niño ajeno… no… ella quería que sus hijos hubieran sido Sangre Limpia y quien sabe de que linaje serían los niños de los orfanatos mágicos.

-no puede ser – dijo pansy llorando – esto es una pesadilla

Su madre solo la abrazó mas fuerte para que su hija no se sintiera sola.

---Fin Flash-Back---

-Eso no es cierto – le dijo Pansy, había recordado aquel dia en que entro en su pesadilla y que nunca había podido salir de ella – yo no puedo tener hijos – y una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas

Ron y Harry se miraron… ellos no sabían que Pansy era infértil, por decirlo así… siempre se imaginaron que Draco se había negado a tener hijos con ella por recordar a Hermione desde que se enteraron de todo en aquellos meses, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Draco, Narcissa y Dumblendore que sabían lo que había pasado.

Pansy había recordado con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado. Rober estaba estático y la figura grisácea que se había metido dentro de él se salió y se desvaneció en el aire… Robert cayó inconsciente al suelo, pero Hermione corrio con el y antes de que se golpeara lo logró sujetar.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por los sollozos de Pansy, que había comenzado a llorar…

-Me quiero morir! – gritó Pansy y se fue corriendo a donde había dejado tirada la estaca…

-quiero ponerle fin a esta pesadilla! –dijo y se agacho a recogerla

Todos estaba sucediendo muy rapido que nadie vió lo que quería hacer pansy…

Pansy se levantó triunfante con la estaca y con una sonrisa le dijo a todos:

-Perdonenme… pero no puedo soportarlo mas… Draco eres libre

Y Dicho esto se clavó la estaca en el corazón… solo se escuchó el sufrimiento de Pansy cuando la vida se le iba de las manos quitándosela ella misma… buscó la salida facil y se suicidó…

-Pansy! –gritó Draco – No lo hagas!

Pero era demasiado tarde, ella caia al suelo con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de felicidad por haber salido de esa pesadilla y con la sangre derramandose en el suelo y entre sus manos….

Robert despertó confundido… Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y su hijo le correspodió su abrazo… Hermione lloraba… pero no era de felicidad… no… era de lamento al saber que Pansy se había matado… y es que ella nunca quiso que Pansy terminara así… ella no le deseaba mal… pero las cosas sucedían por algo…

Todos estaban muy tristes en el funeral de Pansy a la mañana siguiente… la nota principal del profeta… todos estaban muy tristes y hasta se habían suspendido las clases en Hogwarts y todos los Slytherin que conocían a la ultima persona que tenía el apellido Parkinson fueron a despedirse de ella…

----

Los meses pasaron y Pansy había dejado un testamento en el que Draco heredaba todo, ya que como era la ultima de su linaje, y el siendo el viudo, todas sus posesiones quedaban en su poder…

Hermione y Draco se casaron, y al año nació una pequeña niña a la que llamaron Pansy… en realidad Hermione le había puesto el nombre, y aunque Draco no estaba muy de acuerdo accedió… y se llamó así porque después de todo el daño que había recibido de Pansy Parkinson, había descubierto que era una persona muy buena, y cuando Draco le contó la razón del porque pansy era infértil, Hermione le tomó un poco de cariño…

Ahora Robert tenía 16 años y la pequeña Pansy tenía 4… Robert se quejaba constantemente de que era muchísimo mayor que su hermana y opinaba que nunca debió de haber nacido… pero la quería mucho…

Estaban en el jardín, un día caluroso de verano viendo jugar a Pansy…

-despues de esta difícil situación, vivimos con dos niños hermosos – le dijo Draco a Hermione

-Robert ya no es un niño

-pues para mi como si lo fuera…

-pues tienes que acostumbrarte a que ya tenga novias

-como? El es muy pequeño aun

-a los cuantos años tuviste tu primera novia?

-eso es muy diferente

-claro que no, Draco, tienes que aceptarlo porque… - hermione paro de golpe la siguiente frase

-porque? – dijo draco alzando una cerca

-porque… enserio no te enojas?

-tiene novia?- preguntó Draco

-por supuesto… y… vendrá a cenar con nosotros y con sus padres

-como!

-tranquilízate… por favor…

La noche llegó muy pronto para Draco, que se había vestido de Traje… Hermione también llevaba ropa formal, un vestido azul marino y pegado. Pansy tenía un vestido muy lindo y Robert estaba muy nervioso, que también vestía como su padre. Narcissa estaba muy elegante y se veía muy bien a pesar de la edad… como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, para ella, apenas ayer había conocido a su nieto, y ahora… su novia venía a cenar con sus padres, pero que diría Draco cuando se enterara de quien era la novia de su adorado robert?

La puerta sonó… una eran tres personas, Robert fue emocionado a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una muchacha de esbela figura, de ojos azules y un poco pecosa, pero no tanto como hace unos años. Tenía el mismo cabello lacio y negro que su madre, aunque en los ojos se veía que eran herencia de su padre…

-Rose, - le dijo Robert – que linda estas

Rose se sonrijó un poco y dio un ligero "gracias"

-nunca me dijo que Robert era su novio – le dijo el padre de la chica a su esposa – se haberlo sabido no la dejo tener novio. – su esposa le sonrió

Draco y Hermione bajaban por la escalera junto con narcissa cargando a una Pansy que era identica a ella, solo que en pequeño, con ojos grices.

-Rose? – le dijo Draco al verla

-buenas noches, señor Malfoy – le dijo educadamente la chica

Los padres de Rose estaban en la penumbra de la puerta, pero entraron tras Rose, cuando Robert los invitó a pasar

-creo que ya somos consuegros

-pues no me agrada mucho ver que mi hijo y tu hija sean novios, Weasley…

-Draco, no empieces… - le susurró Hermione

Draco y Ron no tuvieron mas que llevarse mejor esa noche… y Lavander y Hermione platicban amenamente, mientras que sus hijos eran atacados con preguntas de Draco y de Ron de el porque nunca les habían dicho que eran novios mientras narcissa reía y Pansy comía en su sillita…

FIN

HOLA!

Lamento muchísimo el retraso… lo siento, de verdad, pero es que tuve algunos problemas personales y algunos escolares, ademas de que tuve una idea para este capitulo y ya lo tenía escrito y como no supe como terminarlo pues lo tuve que borrar todo ( espero que este les haya gustado mucho )… Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y me dieron animos para seguir… también muchisimas gracias a todos por leerme y que no dejaron nada )

Les agradecería que me dejaran su último review acerca de este capitulo… si les gustó o no… si me quieren matar… si les gustó el final de Pansy Parkinson… la verdad es que la pequeña hija de Draco y Hermione no iba a existir… pero no pude evitarlo y la puse… jejejeje

Mi otro fic está abierto a todos los que lo quieran leer y se llama El Reto… no lo he podido actualizar, pero les asueguro que a quienes lo leen lo haré pronto…

De nuevo muchas grax por todo su apoyo y solo les digo Hasta la proxima… ya que tengo la idea de otro fic, pero no se si escribirlo o no, ya que solo faltan 3 meses para graduarme de la preparatoria y ando muy ocupada con examenes, y la organización de la graduación… luego sigue la carrera y la verdad me va a quitar muchísimo tiempo… (espero acabar El Reto para antes de Julio o Agosto) no se ni como estoy leyendo el libro del principe mestizo :s

No sean malitos como en el otro capi que solo recibí 4 Reviews y me hizo sentir fatal por el hecho de tardarme en actualizar… pero es que a veces no se puede…

Espero y les haya gustado… no se si escriba un epilogo o no… todo depende de ustedes.

De nuevo Grax por aguantarme y nos vemos en la proxima )

-Xochil Malfoy-


End file.
